Amor Eterno
by OchibiMar
Summary: RyoSaku.Su amor se termino a causa de un acto terrorista hacia el tren donde viajaban donde ambos murieron. Ahora años despues sus almas comienzan a llamarse entre sueños buscando un reencuentro.¿Aceptaran ese lazo que los uno o lo ignoraran?Entren y lean
1. SUEÑOS

**17/08/10**

_Hola Queridos lectores!_

_Bueno pues aqui paso a subir otra de mis creaciones RyoSaku's ^^ . Esta historia es la continuacion de mi **songFic 11 de marzo **todo gracias a una lectora que me pidio una continuacion, y le doy las gracias por que de no haber sido por su comentario mi inspiracion no hubiera hecho aparicion para poder crear este fic. En realidad no se si sera una historia corta o larga, tan solo me estoy dejando llevar por mis locas ideas ya el tiempo dira de cuantos capitulos estara conformado este fanfiction que espero sea de su agrado._

**_•Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son propiedad del sensei Konomi Takeshi•_**

**_◘donde yo solo los pido prestados para esta humilde historia.◘_**

* * *

**• A M O R E T E R N O •**

La noche era fresca, la luna se veía majestosa en lo alto del cielo nocturno rodeada de estrellas que parecían que bailaban a su alrededor. Lamentablemente este gran espectáculo no podía ser contemplado por las personas de la ciudad de Tokio ya que la mayoría se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas. Y digo la mayoría por que había un joven de cabellos negros que no disfrutaba de sus sueños ya que comenzaba inquietarse parecía como si tuviera una pesadilla.

Su respiración era agitada, su rostro se lleno de sudor que caía por su frente arrugada al igual que sus ojos. Sus manos apretaban las sabanas de su cama con fuerza, pero a pesar de tener un mal sueño no se veían rastros de que fuera a despertar pronto.

_-¿Quien eres?-_Pregunto con dificultad entre sueños. Y como era de esperar no recibió respuesta.

En su sueño se encontraba con una chica de largo cabello caoba, a la cual no podía verle el rostro tan solo podía verle su boca que le regalaba una amplia sonrisa. La chica le dijo algo pero el no podía escucharla tan solo veía como sus labios se movían, le pidió que le repitiera lo que acaba de decir pero ella no hizo caso tan solo tomo su manos con delicadeza y comenzó a correr arrastrando al joven con ella. El moreno le pregunto hacia donde iban pero al igual que la vez anterior no recibió respuesta tan solo una sonrisa de su parte y volvió su vista al frente encontrándose con una luz blanca que trazaba un camino de color blanco.

El joven se detuvo de golpe, dejando a la chica confundida. Ella tiraba de su brazo para que la siguiera pero él no se movía.

-_Yo no iré contigo…- le dijo de manera fría._

Vio como las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica se mojaban. Ella lloraba. Él la veía desconcertado, de alguna manera el verla llorar le afectaba demasiado haciendo que en ese momento nacieran en el las ganas de abrazarla pero se contuvo ¿Por qué? Simplemente por que el no era de esas personas que se dejaban manipular por un simple llanto y eso no cambiaria ni en sus sueños.

Comenzó a caminar y ella impactada por su acción siguió su camino con su mirada aun si moverse de su lugar. De un momento a otro en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa todavía mas amplia que las anteriores, seco sus lagrimas con sus manos y comenzó a correr detrás de el; una vez llego a su lado tomo nuevamente su mano, logrando desconcertarlo a él mas el joven no dijo nada.

No les tomo mucho llegar hasta donde se encontraba la luz blanca que en realidad los llevo a una puerta blanca. La joven de cabellos caoba iba a tomar la manija para abrir la puerta pero él la detuvo.

-_Antes de entrar ¿dime quien eres?_-ordeno, pero ella movió su cabeza de un lado a otra en negativa- _o por lo menos dime tu nombre… -_ella agacho la cabeza y apretó los labios en señal de frustración- _por favor, dime tu nombre…-_ pidió.

Ella no le dio tiempo a que le preguntara mas cosas y en un movimiento rápido abrió la puerta arrastrándolo a el con ella.

Lo que encontró el joven al atravesar la puerta lo desconcertó totalmente. El lugar estaba lleno de escombros, gente llena de heridas y otras mas muertas, era como si hubiera habido una explosión en aquel lugar, volteo a su lado derecho donde se debería encontrar aquella joven misteriosa pero no la encontró por lo que miro su lado izquierdo y ella tampoco estaba allí era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Comenzó a buscarla por los alrededores durante un buen rato pero nada, hasta que la encontró tirada junto algunas laminas, corrió hacia ella y en cuanto llego a su lado vio como su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre.

-_Oye…_- la movió_-¿Qué te sucedió? Contéstame_- pero no recibió respuesta alguna, se estaba desesperando, miro en todas direcciones pero no había nadie que lo ayudara.

Levanto su espalda para acomodarla cerca de su pecho y en cuanto lo hizo la cabeza de la joven callo hacia atrás despejando en el acto su rostro de aquel molesto fleco que no le permitía ver sus ojos. Se disponía a alzar su cabeza y así lograr ver su rostro pero justo cuando por fin vería su cara despertó del sueño.

Se había sentado de un solo golpe sobre su cama, se miro las manos como buscando algo en ellas pero no encontró nada. Su respiración era agitada y las gotas de sudor caían por su rostro. Otra vez había tenido aquel molesto sueño en el que una y otra vez pasaba siempre lo mismo, terminando siempre de la misma manera.

Desde hace 3 o 4 meses que empezó a tener esos sueños con aquella chica, exactamente después de haber cumplido su 17 años. No sabia a que se debía que soñar aquello pero ya se estaba cansando de todo eso, siempre se levantaba en la madruga y ya no podía conciliar el sueño, de hecho cuando se volvía dormir ya casi era hora de ir a la escuela.

Paso su mano entre sus cabellos negros con molestia, aparto las sabanas de golpe de su cuerpo y se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara tal vez así lograría despejarse aunque sea un poco. No tardo mucho en regresar a su cuarto, mas no regreso a su cama sino que acabo dirigiéndose a la ventana, la abrió dejando que el aire fresco entrara en su cuarto. Admiro el cielo estrellado hasta que se encontró con la majestuosa luna, mientras que su mente era envuelta con los sucesos de ese sueño.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El silencio en el que estaba envuelta su habitación fue interrumpido por el molesto sonido del despertado que no dejaba de sonar desde hace ya un rato, removiéndose entre las cobijas que cubrían su cuerpo logro sacar una mano de entre ellas para apagar el molesto aparatejo que ya lo tenía arto. Una vez silenciado volvió a meter su mano entre las cobijas y así volver a dormir pero lamentablemente sus planes fueron estropeados por el fuerte ruido de la puerta al ser abierta con brusquedad sin olvidar el chillido que lo acompaño.

-¡Chibisuke hora de levantarse!- grito alegre el joven que se encontraba en el lumbral de la puerta.

-Fuera de aquí Ryoga…-contesto somnoliento el cuerpo que se encontraba cubierto por las cobijas.

-Chibisuke no deberías de tratar así a tu "querido" hermano mayor y menos cuando vengo hacerte el grandísimo favor de honrarte con mi presencia desde la mañana y mira que muchas quisieran ese privilegio- le dijo con picardía el joven.

-¡Y a mi que demonios me importa! ¡Tan solo lárgate de aquí!- le grito molesto el joven que hasta hace unos momentos trataba de dormir.- ¡LARGO!- le ordeno mientras le aventaba una de sus almohadadas, la cual fue esquivada exitosamente por el mayor.

- Uy que carácter el tuyo hermanito…- rio burla, ganándose una mirada asesina por el menor- vamos Ryoma tan solo quería venir a darte los buenos días pero como siempre no aprecias lo que hago por ti.-esto ultimo lo dijo fingiendo dolor.

-pues yo no te pedí que hicieras algo por mi- dijo parándose de mala gana de su cama, mientras recogía la almohada que estaba en el suelo y la aventaba al colchón.

- Lo se, pero es el deber del hermano mayor velar por la seguridad y el bienestar de sus hermanos pequeños.

-es cosa que a mi no me importa- salió de su habitación dejando a su hermano parloteando en su interior-ese tonto…

- ¡Good morning seishonen!- le grito un hombre contraje de monje, logrando espantarlo.

- Y hablando de tontos… -Susurro el joven mientras se sobaba la cabeza con molestia.

-viejo ya despertaste…-dijo sorprendido Ryoga quien salía de la habitación de su hermano.

-Oye mas respeto que soy tu padre- regaño el hombre a lo que Ryoga solo se encogió de hombros restando le importancia-Por cierto hoy nuestro niño esta un paso mas cerca de convertirse en un hombre…- sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas de felicidad.

-¡Es verdad! Hoy comienzas el segundo año de preparatoria ¿no es así Chibisuke?- pregunto emocionado Ryoga- como olvidar esos tiempos. La etapa cuando los todos los hombres…

-¿Cuando todos los hombres que… Ryoga?- se escucho una voz detrás de los dos hombres mayores, a lo que Ryoma sonrió agradecido.

-Buenos días mama… - saludo el menor.

-Buenos días hijo…- le sonrió- ¿Dormiste bien?- Ryoma asintió. Viendo que la recién llegada se distraía los hombres que se encontraban también ahí aprovechaban esa oportunidad para escapar- Nanjiro, Ryoga aun no he terminado con ustedes. Por cierto ¿ Que es lo que ibas a decir antes de que yo llegara Ryoga?- la señora de la casa giro el rostro para encontrarse con los mencionados, a lo que Ryoma no pudo mas que sonreír burlón y marcharse con destino al baño. Dejando a su padre y a su hermano en "buenas manos".

No tardo mucho en asearse y alistarse para bajar a desayunar. En cuanto llego a la cocina se encontró sentados en sus respectivos asientos a su padre y hermano con cara de regañados, mientras que su madre y prima le regalaban una sonrisa dándole los buenos días. Al percatarse los dos hombres quien era el recién llegado lo miraron con odio algo que desconcertó en un principio a Ryoma pero después no pudo mas que sonreírles con superioridad logrando que el coraje que sentían los dos hacia el aumentara. A pesar de eso el desayuno transcurrió sin mayores problemas hasta que fue hora de marcharse a la escuela.

En cuanto llego a la escuela se dirigió a las listas que estaban en el patio delantero de la escuela justo enfrente del edificio donde se encontraban los salones. Había varios estudiantes delante de estas por lo que tratar de ver en que grupo y salón le tocaba estar era difícil por que decidió esperar detrás de la multitud hasta que pudiera acercarse. De hecho no espero mucho ya que de entre los estudiantes que se aglomeraron en frente de las listas salió un rostro conocido para Ryoma.

-¡Hey Ryoma!- saludo un chico de cabellos negros y ojos color uva- ¿Ya viste en que salón te toco?-el mencionado negó- ya lo suponía yo-suspiro- estamos en el mismo salón otra vez- sonrió.

-lo que significa que mi penitencia aun no acaba ¿no?-sonrió de medio lado, era obvio que quería molestar a su amigo con aquel comentario.

-¡Oye!-respondió molesto- pero eso no lo dices cuando te tengo que despertar cuando te quedas dormido en clase ¿no? O cuando te comparto de mi almuerzo-reclamo- ¡Ryoma no me dejes hablando solo!- grito enardecido al ser ignorado olímpicamente- ¿A dónde crees que vas?.

-No es obvio Momoshiro, voy al salón a donde mas- le respondió con seriedad- además quiero ganar un lugar cerca de la ventana que se encuentre en la parte del fondo de salón.

-Tienes razón-apoyo mas tranquilo-de esa manera no podrán ver cuando duermes o cuando yo este comiendo mi almuerzo en clase- al decir esto ultimo una enorme sonrisa ilumino el rostro del joven- Bien no hay tiempo que perder Echizen. ¡En marcha!- dijo lleno de entusiasmo Momoshiro y sin mas paso su brazo por el cuello de su amigo llevándose lo arrastrar al interior del edificio, asiendo caso omiso a los reclamos de su amigo.

Todo parecía indicar que el inicio de año transcurriría tan tranquilo como los anteriores, mas sin en cambio uno no puede confiarse, ya que nada en este mundo permanece igual al anterior. Las personas, animales, el tiempo, todo cambia sin que nosotros queramos o nos demos cuenta. Y a veces esos cambios traen consigo pruebas hacia nosotros para probar nuestro valor o nuestra fortaleza. De eso pronto seria victima Ryoma ya que el destino le traería una prueba o mas bien un reencuentro con aquello que amo y que perdió por culpa del mismo **Destino**…

_Continuara..._

_

* * *

_

Hasta aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de esta nueva creacion... •AMOR ETERNO• les confieso que tenia pensado llamarla "reencarnacion" pero creo que ya habia una historia con ese titulo y no queria que hubiera mal enntendidos por eso le he puesto este nombre que pienso yo tambien va muy acorde con la historia del fic...

Me gustaria mucho saber su opinion acerca de este primer capitulo, por o que si no es mucha molestia me podrian regalar un Review, se los agradeceria mucho; Me harian la persona mas feliz del mundo, ademas me dirian si es bueno que siga la historia o de plano desista...

Ahora si me despido que tengan un lindo martes, y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

Matta~raishu!* ;3


	2. R E E N C U E N T R O

_Hola queridos lectores!_

_bueno pues aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Amor Eterno, les agradezco a las personas que me han dejado un review no saben como me levantan el animo! de verda MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! *w*_

_Este capitulo tenia pensado subirlo desde el fin de semana pasado pero me fue imposible hacerlo ya que no lo habia podido terminar y queria hacerlo el sabado para actualizar el domingo pero tuve un compromiso y pues ya no lo pude hacer u_u... Pense que lo terminaria el lunes o el martes pero enferme y con ello todos mis planes se vinieron abajo TwT... pero aun asi no me detuvieron para venir a actualizar :D... ahora si ya no los entretengo mas y espero que este capi tambien sea de su agrado ;D... Nos vemos abajo ↓_

* * *

**R E E N C U E N T R O**

Hoy comenzaba un nuevo curso escolar en una nueva escuela, ya que por cuestiones de trabajo de parte de su padre ella y toda su familia había tenido que mudarse a Tokio. Según esto, con esta mudanza su padre obtendría un mejor puesto junto con un salario mucho mas alto de que ganaba en su anterior puesto, por lo que su padre no lo dudo dos veces para aceptar la propensión de su jefe.

Mentiría si dijera que ella no se encontraba feliz por la nueva vida que tendría pero había algo que no la dejaba disfrutar en su totalidad de esa felicidad, algo que la hacia sentir inquieta… temerosa. Había tratado de convencerse que ese miedo era infundado por lo desconocido, iría a una ciudad nueva, con gente muy diferente a la que conocía, tal vez con costumbres diferentes… bueno, tampoco es que Tokio quedara fuera de Japón pero aun así sentía miedo por las cosas nuevas que conocería allí.

Tal vez su padre se había dado cuenta de sus miedos y por eso se había ofrecido a irla a dejar al colegio, como una muestra de apoyo por su primer día de clases. Hacia un esfuerzo por tranquilizar esos nervios de los que había sido victima desde que despertó. Para tranquilizarse aunque sea un poco fue que fijo su mirada rubí en los arboles que veía desde la ventana del copiloto, donde se encontraba sentada. Una que otra vez soltaba un suspiro, al tiempo que su padre la veía por el rabillo del ojo sin decir nada, pero al comenzar a ver que pronto llegarían a su nueva escuela sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su cuerpo fue invadido nuevamente por los nervios.

-Tranquila hija, ya veras que te ira bien en tu día de escuela- la voz llena de paz de su padre capto su atención. Ella asintió.- ¿o es que no te gusta tu nueva escuela?-Pregunto con la preocupación impresa en su voz.

-N-No, no es eso…- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

Como podía no gustarle esa escuela si ella misma la había elegido aunque este instituto no estaba entre las que habían elegido sus padres. A decir verdad, ni ella misma sabia por que la había elegido.

Hace tan solo unas semanas que escucho por casualidad a un grupo de chicas hablar sobre la escuela en la que se inscribirían cuando escucho el nombre del instituto "Seishun Gakuen Seigaku" eso habían dicho. En cuanto lo escucho un escalofrió recorrió su espalda era como si ella tuviera que ver con esa escuela, cuando en realidad era la primera vez que oía hablar de ella. Había algo en esa escuela que le estaba llamando ¿Qué era? Ni ella misma lo sabia, Pero lo quería descubrir. Por lo que ahora se dirigía a su escuela, si, estudiaría en el instituto "Seigaku".

-Entonces hija, por que siento que no estas feliz de asistir a este instituto al que tanto nos rogaste asistir- para este entonces el auto ya se había detenido delante de la entrada a la escuela.

-No es que no me guste la idea de estudiar aquí, es solo que…- el juego con sus dedos se intensifico- bueno… estoy algo nerviosa, y ansiosa a la vez. Es algo raro.

- Te entiendo- su padre poso una de sus manos en la cabeza de la chica en una caricia dulce- pero no tienes nada que temer. Mejor piensa que todo ira bien. Que tu vida cambiara, para bien claro. Tendrás nuevas amigas que se convertirán en tus amigas de toda la vida y aunque me hierva la sangre el tan solo pensarlo, tal vez y encuentres algún chico del que papa te deba proteger- para estas ultimas palabras el ceño de su padre se había fruncido. Ella tan solo rio.

-Tienes razón papa. No tengo por que ser pesimista- sonrió- ¡Hoy todo saldrá bien!

-Esa es la verdadera Sakuno- su padre le devolvió la sonrisa junto con una mirada llena de ternura- Pero anda o se te hará tarde y no queremos que empieces tu primer día con este tropiezo ¿verdad?-le guiño el ojo.

-Cierto.- Sin mas que hacer Sakuno se despidió de su padre con un beso y bajo del auto.

Se Giro para ver la puerta del que ahora seria su escuela y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, como había dicho su padre no había nada por que temer, todo estaría bien. Suspiro antes de entrar reuniendo valor y sin mas entro a la escuela.

Recién había entrado a la escuela cuando sintió como algo en ella se había alertado, volteo hacia todos los lados pero no encontró algo sospechoso tan solo había estudiantes en el patio de la escuela aunque la mayoría se encontraba enfrente al pizarrón con las listas de los grupos y aun chico siendo arrastrado por su amigo al edificio. Volvió a suspirar, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban la mayoría de los estudiantes.

En cuanto llego ahí supo que acercarse a las listas seria toda una travesía, todos los estudiantes se aventaban unos a otros, con su mirada busco algún espacio libre por el que pudiera pasar y lo encontró pero apenas logro dar dos pasos cuando fue empujada sacándola de la multitud.

-Ash… ¡no se puede pasar por ningún lado!- grito molesta una chica de coletas.

-Ves Tomoka por eso te dije que llegáramos temprano-la regaño la chica de al lado- ¡pero no! tenias que verte presentable para tu _Príncipe Ryoma- _esto ultimo lo dijo con tono meloso.

-¡Hay ya Ann no me regañes!- chillo- ya se que fue mi culpa, pero no puedes culparme por querer verme bonita para Ryoma-sama-sus ojos brillaron con emoción- Es que el es tan… ¡Genial!-Grito realmente emocionada la chica de las coletas.

-Ya va a empezar…- suspiro cansada la castaña-Tomoka el que sea bueno en el tenis no significa que… ¡Auch!-se quejo, por algo que le había pegado en el brazo.

-Lo… Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención. –se disculpaba apenada Sakuno.

-¡Si serán Brutos todos! ¡¿No ven que también hay chicas aquí, deberían tener mas cuidado?-grito furiosa Tomoka.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Ann preocupada. Sakuno asintió.-Eres nueva aquí ¿verdad?, no te había visto antes por la escuela.

-Si, me acabo de mudar aquí a Tokio. Soy Ryuzaki Sakuno, Mucho gusto.-hizo una reverencia.

- Yo soy Osakada Tomoka y ella es mi amiga Tachibana Ann- Dijo amigable la joven de las coletas.

-El gusto es nuestro Saku-Chan-sonrió Ann.- no te molesta que te llame así ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, al contrario me gusta que me llames así.-en ese momento sus mejillas se pintaron de un tono rojizo- me hace sentir en confianza…

-Entonces yo también te llamare así- chillo contenta Tomoka-por cierto Saku-chan, ¿ya tienes tu credencial de la escuela?-Sakuno parpadeo confusa.

-si, todos tenemos una. Mira- La castaña le mostro su credencial- Normalmente los estudiantes tenemos que ir a recogerla a la dirección el primer día de clases.-aviso.

-¡Hay no, aun no la ido a recoger!-grito-ya decía yo que algo andaba mal- dijo mas para si misma que para sus acompañantes - Lo siento mucho pero debo de irme. Fue un gusto conocerlas Tomo-chan, Ann-chan- las dos chicas la miraban confusas- hasta luego- hizo una reverencia y se fue corriendo hacia el edificio, mientras las dos chicas hacían una seña con su mano a forma de despedida.

Caminaba a paso rápido hacia donde creía era que se encontraba la Dirección de la escuela, pero para su mala suerte el camino que había recorrido no era el correcto. ¡¿Por qué tenia que ser tan desorientada?. No le quedo mas que pedirle indicaciones a uno de los estudiantes que se encontraba cerca de las maquinas de bebidas. El chico de cabellos puntiagudos tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, muchos pensarían que el se estaría burlando de la chica por su despiste pero estaban equivocados, muy amablemente le dio las indicaciones necesaria para encontrar la Dirección aunque desde un principio el chico se había ofrecido acompañarle pero ella se negó, no quería causarle problemas a los demás. Se despidió del joven con una sonrisa, a lo que amplio la suya y se marcho.

Gracias a las indicaciones que el joven le había proporcionado le fue difícil encontrar la ubicación de la oficina del Director pero al llegar se dio cuenta que no era la única estudiante que iba a pedir su credencial. Después de haber esperado durante un tiempo la duda sobre si retirarse y volver a ir a la salida la asalto ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a su salón, pero o decepción no sabia en que salón le había tocado ya que por la preocupación de no tener su credencial la hizo actuar sin pensar y se había ido de ahí sin ni siquiera poder saber eso. No tenia de otra mas que quedarse en aquel lugar y esperar su turno para después aprovechándose un poco de la amabilidad de la secretaria preguntarle cual seria el salón al que tendría que ir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Momo no había tardado mucho en regresar de comprarse un jugo naranja, y lo que encontró llegando a su salón no lo sorprendió ni lo mas mínimo ya que como era costumbre en su amigo se había tomado de tomar su siesta antes de que las clases comenzaran, acción que siempre hacia preguntarse ¿Cuántas horas serian necesarias para acabar con el cansancio de su amigo? Pero como no recibiría respuesta y no estaba dispuesto averiguarlo, soltó un suspiro que le resto importancia al asunto. Camino despacio hacia su lugar el cual se encontraba como de costumbre a un lado del de su amigo, tomo asiento y dejo una de las latas de jugo en la banca de su compañero, se acomodo mejor en su lugar y abrió su lata bebiendo el liquido que contenía, en cuanto despertara Ryoma ya se daría cuenta que le abría dejado un jugo.

Ryoma se encontraba nuevamente soñando con aquella chica misteriosa o mas bien era ella la que se colaba en sus sueños, no sabia que razones tenia esa joven para aparecer en sus sueños ¡si el ni siquiera la conocía! Tal vez la vio en alguna de las canchas de tenis que frecuentaba pero no la recordaba y no le extrañaba, el no era bueno recordando a las personas con las que se topaba.

Nuevamente era guiado por ella solo que ahora caminaban por las vías de un tren, era de día, y aunque el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor no podía ver su rostro, tan solo sus labios por que como siempre su fleco cubría sus ojos. Caminaban por toda las vías del tren tomados de la mano, su paso era lento como si estuvieran disfrutando de aquel momento.

-_¿Quien eres?_ – Pregunto entre sueños, lo que para Takeshi fue un balbuceo.

La joven detuvo su andar, dejando desconcertado a Ryoma. Permaneció un momento dándole la espalda a su acompañante, dudaba en responderle, el chico al ver su acción y cansado de esperar dio un paso con la clara intención de reanudar su andar pero ella no se lo permitió, se dio la vuelta quedando frente a el prohibiendo le avanzar.

_-¿Me dirás quien eres?-_ ella asintió con la cabeza gacha para luego colocar con delicadeza una de sus manos en su pecho. Un escalofrió recorrió al joven en cuanto se sintió en contacto con su mano_.-¿Y bien…?_

-_Yo…_-hablo con una voz tan suave que a Ryoma le pareció un susurro- _Mi… nombre…_- las dudas de las que era presa se podían notar en su voz-_Yo me llamo_…-suspiro tomando valor-_Ry…- _no termino su frase ya que una voz comenzó a escucharse en el lugar.

-_Ryoma… -_escucho su nombre y el joven miraba hacia todos lados buscando a la persona que lo llamaba- _Ryoma...-_ volvieron a llamar solo que ahora el suelo comenzaba temblar. Busco a su compañera pero ella ya no estaba a su lado, dejándolo en medio de una habitación completamente blanca y llena de luz-¡Ryoma despierta de una vez!-grito esa voz con desesperación.

-¿Qué sucede Momoshiro?- Pregunto el joven que recién había despertado mientras se reincorporaba.

-como que "¿Qué sucede Momoshiro?"- imitando la voz somnolienta de su amigo- ¿que sucede contigo? estabas hablando dormido- su amigo le hizo una pregunta silenciosa por medio de sus ojos- no entendí lo que decías si es lo que quieres saber, pero no era por eso que te despertaba-Ryoma lo vio molesto- Dicen que el profesor ya viene en camino. Me debes una. -sonrió.

Y como había dicho su amigo el profesor no tardo mucho en llegar, se estiro en su lugar para quitarse un poco de la pereza que traía encima después de haber dormido durante ese tiempo. El recuerdo de lo vivido en aquel sueño, justo cuando ella por fin le diría su nombre lo despertaban, podría decirse que estaba molesto pero mas que nada se encontraba frustrado y también cansado de tener todos los días aquellos sueños, ver a esa chica que tanto lo perturbaba aunque no quisiera. Lo cierto era que había algo en ella que se le hacia familiar que hacia que en nacieran unas enormes por saber mas de ella.

-¿Quién será esa niña?- se pregunto así mismo en un susurro.

La voz del que debía ser su profesor se escucho por toda el aula. El y sus compañeros se pusieron de pie para saludar respetuosamente a su profesor y volver a sentarse nuevamente. Su profesor comenzó hablar, pero el no prestaba atención tan solo fijo su vista hacia las nubes que se encontraban dispersas por el cielo como si ellas fueran mas interesantes que la persona que se encontraba hablando. Pronto y como ya era de esperarse, el ejercicio de las presentaciones no se hizo esperar. Cada alumno tenia que decir su nombre completo, lo que esperaba de la clase y del nuevo año escolar, sus hobbies, y en lo que les gustaría trabajar; para Ryoma era tan solo una perdida de tiempo por esa razón no prestaba atención.

Escucho que la puerta corrediza del salón era abierta pero prefirió no voltear, seguramente era algún alumno despistado que llegaba tarde. No fue hasta que escucho su voz que la atención de Ryoma se desvió un poco. Por su voz supo que se trataba de una chica pero había algo en ella que le era conocido, su voz tal vez, pero le era imposible pensar que su voz y la de sus sueños eran la misma. Eso no podía ser, después de todo nada de los sueños puede ser realidad o eso pensaba; al final decidió no darle importancia y seguio mirando las nubes.

-P-Puedo pasar- preguntaron con timidez.

-Por esta ocasión la dejare pasar por el día de hoy, pero procure llegar mas temprano señorita o de lo contrario, me veré en penosa necesidad de prohibirle el paso.

-Muchas gracias, profesor- reverencio- pero… mi retardo se debe a que estuve en la dirección recogiendo mi credencial-la joven le mostro el papel que le había entregado la secretaria para justificar su retraso, el profesor lo reviso detenidamente.

-Ya veo… no se preocupe, por favor pase- sonrió el profesor, aligerando la tensión que se había formado- hasta hace unos momentos nos estábamos presentando. Nos podría decir su nombre completo, lo que le gusta hacer en su tiempo libre, lo que espero en este nuevo curso lo que le gustaría estudiar para futuro por favor.

-C-claro- la chica dirigió su vista hacia la clase sintiendo inmediatamente como sus mejillas comenzaban a sentirse calientes- Bueno… em…- recorrió con su mirada la clase encontrándose con algunos de sus compañeros prestándole atención, uno de ellos tenia su vista fija en la ventana, otros simplemente la ignoraban, también se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que las chicas que había conocido en la mañana se encontraban en su clase. Sonrió. Ahora se sentía un poco más segura.-Yo m-me llamo…- Tartamudeo un poco mientras buscaba las palabras correctas.-M-Mi nombre es…-

Aquellas palabras dichas por la joven captaron completamente la atención de Ryoma. Esas eran las mismas palabras que la chica de sus sueños había dicho, claro la situación era diferente al igual que el lugar, pero eso no quitaba que aquello le hiciera sentir dentro de algún _Deja vú_ … lo que le hacia preguntarse si los sueños podían hacerse realidad.

- Soy Ryuzaki Sakuno mucho gusto- hizo una reverencia- en mis tiempos libres practico tenis aunque… realmente no soy muy buena- su mirada bajo al suelo- en verdad espero llevarme bien con todos mis compañeros y con los profesores…

Ryoma no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Ella realmente era idéntica a la muchacha que aparecía en sus sueños, no era solo su voz, su color de piel y cabello eran idénticos, lo único que la hacia diferente era su peinado, ya que la joven que aparecía en sus sueños estaba peinada con media coleta con un moño verde y ella lo traía amarrado en dos largas trenzas. Se encontraba sorprendido.

-Esa es la chica que me pidió indicaciones- comento Momo en voz baja, Ryoma al escucharlo se giro para verlo pero pronto volvió a posar sus ojos en la muchacha que se encontraba delante.

Ella sonreía de manera nerviosa, lo que hacia que se viera tierna y al instante se ganara el afecto de la mayor parte de la clase aunque había algunos que un se encontraban renuentes.

Desde hace un rato había dejado de sentir su ya natural pánico escénico gracias a que había gente conocida en el salón pero aun así sus manos no dejaban de temblar que ahora era acompañada por una pesadez en su espalda, había alguien que la miraba. Busco con su mirada aquella persona y no fue hasta que se topo con unos ojos gatunos que su cuerpo y alma se congelaron.

Las miradas de ambos chicos se encontraron haciendo que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento. Los ambarinos de el y los rubíes de ella no dejaban de verse, querían romper aquel contacto que comenzaba a incomodarlos pero no podían, había algo que se los impedía, como si se tratara de un imán que les impedía separar su vista del otro. Miles de sentimientos asaltaron su cuerpo, siendo felicidad y la tristeza los que prevalecían.

Sin poder entenderlo y mucho menos evitarlo, los ojos Rubí de la joven comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas que no tardaron mucho en bañar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ryo… Ryoma…- susurro incrédula llevando sus manos a su boca en una clara acción de sorpresa.

Aquel nombre había salido de su boca casi en un murmullo que afortunadamente nadie logro escuchar pero que al hacerlo sintió como su alma era liberada. Su pecho dolía y mucho, su llanto había aumentado al punto de poder controlarlo. Sintió perder sus fuerzas de un momento a otro y todo comenzó a cubrirse de oscuridad. Lo ultimo que vio fue a ese chico de mirada gatuna correr hacia donde ella se encontraba, después de eso no supo nada mas.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Bueno pues hasta aqui quedo el segundo capitulo, ¿Que les parecio?... ¿Les gusto como se dio su reencuentro?... A mi en lo personal me gusto como quedo, aunque me hubiera gustado poder describir un poco mas todos los sentimientos que sintieron al momento en que sus miradas se encontraron pero creo que eso lo hare para el proximo capitulo :/_

_Hablando del proximo capitulo, este lo publicare dentro de dos semanas o tres a mas tardar por que la verdad es que mi inspiracion esta desatada con este fic... por que en lo personal estos temas de la reencarnacion me fascinan!. _

_Si no es mucha molestia para ustedes me podrian regalar un review con su opinion hacerca de la historia y del capitulo, diganme que les gusto y que no, si creen que voy demasiado rapido... lo que ustedes quieran decirme._

_Nuevamente agradezco a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic y por supuesto tambien a los que se han dado el tiempo de dejarme un review ^^_

_Ahora si me paso a despedir! feliz fin de semana para todos!_

_Matta~raishuu!* :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_30/09/10_

_Konnichiwa mina!* como han estado? todos Bien?... Bueno primeramente les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar se que habia dicho que lo mas que tardaria en subir capitulo eran entre 2 o 3 semanas pero creanme que fue un trabajote terminar este capitulo y no por falta de inspiracion, por que inspiracion habia y mucha, pero hubo dias en los que no lograba escribir nada por hacer mis deberes y los dias en los que contaba con un poco de tiempo libre no podia escribir mas que como 4 renglones y todo por qe tenia a mi papa hablandome a cada rato y no me dejaba concentrar w me sentia tan frustrada Dx pero bueno, al final si lo logre terminar. **Tarde pero seguro**. En fin, espero que el resultado a esta larga espero sea de su agrado._

* * *

Capitulo 3

Todo había pasado tan rápido que el maestro en turno y los alumnos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ante el desmayo de su ahora compañera, por lo que la pobre Sakuno fue a parar al duro y frio suelo sin nadie que la detuviera. Pero el que sus compañeros o en su caso el Profesor no le libraran de la caída no fue por que no quisieran ayudarla, si no que aquello los tomo tan de sorpresa como la actitud de Echizen.

Justo cuando sus ojos y almas se encontraron nuevamente después de años de haberse separo un sin fin de emociones envolvieron a sus cuerpos dejándolos a ambos en vueltos en un mundo y tiempo muy ajeno al que estaban viviendo.

Ryoma se había quedado paralizado al ver aquellos ojos, simplemente había quedado envuelto en su mirada fuego, que poco a poco lo iba calcinando. Tenía la ligera impresión de haberlos visto con anterioridad, y que al igual que ahora se había dejado arrasar por su fuego. Las sensaciones que ese encuentro le estaba despertando le eran difíciles de entender y mucho más de controlar; por primera vez se encontraba temeroso, cohibido, nostalgico… pero a pesar de eso se encontraba extrañamente feliz.

-¡_Te he encontrado!- _grito una voz con algarabía, que se escuchaba idéntica a la suya.

Volteo hacia el lugar de su amigo pensando que el había dicho algo mas, después de todo el la había visto en la mañana pero se equivoco, Momoshiro seguía teniendo toda su atención a su obento y era lógico que el no dijera nada, es decir por que se molestaría su amigo en decir aquello si con todo el alboroto tenia la oportunidad de seguir comiendo tranquilamente sin que nadie lo reprendiera por eso. Volvió a girar su rostro hacia el frente donde se encontraba la joven que tanto lo perturbaba.

Cual fue su sorpresa que al volver a posar sus ojos en ella, encontrarse con su rostro empapado en lágrimas que salían a borbotones de sus ojos. En ese momento su mente se puso en blanco.

Como si se tratara de un resorte Ryoma se levanto de golpe de su lugar captando al instante la atención de toda la clase, mas no les presto atención, sus ojos seguían fijos en ella. La vio entrecerrar sus ojos y poner sus delicadas manos en su boca tratando así de ahogar algunos gemidos a causa del llanto.

En un impulso corrió hacia ella, algo en su interior le decía que algo no marchaba bien, lo sentía. Por fortuna para el y desgracia de la chica, el logro recuperar un poco de cordura logrando así detener su carrera. Quedándose parado a tan solo pasos lejos de ella. La vio desplomarse ante sus ojos, dejándolo en shock.

Después de eso toda el aula se volvió un caos, el maestro y los alumnos corrian auxiliar a Sakuno; primeramente la levantaron del suelo y después trataron de despertarla pero ella nunca abrió sus ojos, lo cual alerto al profesor.

-¡Echizen!- Grito el profesor con desesperación, pero el mencionado nunca respondió al llamado.

-¡Ryoma!-ahora lo llamo su amigo- ¡Hey Echizen!-le grito Momoshiro haciendo reaccionar a su amigo.

-No grites Momoshiro. Créeme que te puedo escuchar perfectamente.-le respondió molesto.

-Pues no lo parecía, te estaba hablando desde hace rato y no me hiciste caso.

-Te ignoraba.

-¿También al profesor?-pregunto con ironía, Ryoma no respondió tan solo volteo su cara molesto.

-¡Echizen lleva a la señorita Ryuzaki a la enfermería!- le ordeno el profesor totalmente desesperado. A Ryoma no le quedo más que acatar las órdenes.

Sin chistar obedecían las orden que el profesor y acompañado por Takeshi se dirigió a toda prisa a la enfermería, dejando atrás todo el alboroto causado por aquel extraño suceso entre el y la chica que se encontraba en sus brazos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**S**entía que bailaba en el cielo junto a las nubes esponjosas que la acompañaban en su travesía y una calidez que le alegraba el alma pensó que tal vez esa calidez era por la cercanía con el astro Rey. Estaba realmente feliz, aun así sentía que alguien le faltaba a su lado. Pensó en sus padres pero a pesar de quererlos mucho ellos no lograban llenar ese hueco que sentía en su corazón y en su alma.

Siguió su recorrido por el hermoso y amplio cielo hasta que se pinto de distintos tonos naranja por todo el lugar. Era realmente hermoso presenciar aquel espectáculo. Volteo a su lado buscando alguien con quien compartir sobre ese espectáculo pero no encontró a nadie; lo había olvidado… ella estaba sola en aquel paraíso…

Tomo asiento en una esponjosa nube que pasaba por ahí. Se encontraba triste.

La felicidad que momentos antes la había llenado había desaparecido, ahora sus rostro era ensombrecido por la tristeza de saberse sola en aquel lugar, que era tan hermoso y mágico y en el que cualquiera desearía pasar el resto de su vida pero ella deseaba todo lo contrario, quería irse de ahí, no quería permanecer sola por mas tiempo.

-Mama… Papa… Abuela…- susurro con voz a punto de quebrarse-… ¿Dónde están?...- sus ojos se comenzaron a empañar- Por favor… No me dejen sola…- suplico comenzando a llorar-por favor…

Lloraba y conforme lo hacia el cielo se volvió gris, las nubes que antes se encontraban dispersas por lo ancho del cielo ahora se encontraban todas juntas, el viento comenzó a soplar furioso, Truenos retumbaron el cielo, parecía como si el cielo estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que Sakuno; ella comenzaba a llorar mas fuerte.

-_No llores…-_ Se escucho una voz.

La voz se escucho seca, fría, no mostraba emoción alguna hasta parecía que la persona estaba molesta. ¿Seria por su culpa?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tormenta que esta a punto de comenzar se disipo y una agradable calidez envolvió a la joven, específicamente su mano, era como si alguien tomara su mano entre las suyas brindándole apoyo… ya no se encontraba sola.

-Gracias…- agradeció la joven con voz tranquila y con la mirada gacha.

Sabia que estaba sola en ese lugar pero aun así volteo a ver a su lado derecho, lugar donde le era transmitida esa calidez en su mano, sabia que no encontraría a nadie pero se equivoco… en verdad alguien tenia su mano sobre la suya.

-¿Qu… Que?-Parpadeo varias veces asombrada de lo que veía.

A su lado se encontraba un… ¿fantasma? O eso suponía ella, ya que la presencia a su lado era transparente apenas podía verlo y definir los rasgos de su rostro, de lo único que estaba segura era de que se trataba de un chico.

-¿Cómo te llamas?...- pregunto con la misma tranquilidad con la que le había agradecido. La verdad era que no se encontraba asustada.

- aun no me reconoces… ¿no es así?-una media sonrisa adorno su rostro. Las mejillas de ella se pintaron de rojo por la vergüenza.- pero no te preocupes, supongo que es normal. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo separados…

-¿C-Cómo?... ¿entonces ya nos conocíamos?-pregunto- por favor, dime… ¿de donde nos conocemos?-le rogo.

- tranquila… A su tiempo lo sabrás-acaricio su mano- no tienes por que preocuparte por eso ahora.

-Pero… -ella quizó decir algo pero el no se lo permitió.

-Lo bueno es que te encontré…- susurro al tiempo que pegaba su frete con la de la joven haciendo que ella se sonrojara al instante.

Un fuerte viento les tomo por sorpresa. El mismo que con su pasar meció su cabello negro como la noche, ella cerro sus ojos por que le había entrado en ellos, en realidad tan solo fueron unos segundos los que le tomaron para sanar sus ojos para cuando los abrió el se había ido junto con el viento que hace unos momentos los había abrazado.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí en la enfermería. Sentado en un banco que estaba aun lado de la cama en la que ahora se recuperaba su compañera. Estaban solos en aquella habitación ya que la enfermera había tenido que salir rumbo a la dirección para pedir los exámenes médicos de lo estudiantes y de eso hace ya bastante tiempo por cierto. Momoshiro tan solo lo acompaño hasta la enfermería y después se fue, claro no por que quisiera sino por que la doctora le había "sugerido" que regresara a clases.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa?- pregunto al viento, al tiempo que apretaba sus puños con frustración.

Se encontraba cansado física y mentalmente. No lograba comprender el por que toda emociones se apoderaron de su ser en ese momento, era como si otra persona se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo. El jamás actuaria de la manera en la que lo hizo en el salón de clases y menos delante de todos sus compañeros, no por vergüenza o por que ocultara su verdadero la verdadera razón era por que simple y sencillamente el no era así… ¿Desde cuando era de esas personas que se dejaban llevar por sus emociones?... se desconocía.

Ahora que lo recordaba, esos cambios en su personalidad habían comenzado cuando esos sueños con aquella extraña joven iniciaron. ¿Quién era ella?, ¿Qué relación tenia con el?, ¿Por qué su nueva compañera se parecía tanto a ella? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué no le molestaba estar a su lado?... al contrario se encontraba preocupado por ella…

-¡Demonios¡- grito arto de esa situación, al momento que desordenaba sus negros cabellos en un acto de desesperación.

-Mama… Papa… Abuela…- susurro la joven entre sueños.

Ryoma se alarmo al escucharla hablar, por un momento pensó que había despertado y que había escuchado su maldición, eso si que seria vergonzoso. Sus ojos se posaron en Sakuno buscando algún indicio de que había despertado pero no fue así, su respiración seguía siendo pausada aunque comenzaba agitarse.

-¿Oye estas bien?- pregunto a sabiendas que ella no le respondería, aunque tal vez lograría despertarla.

-… ¿Dónde están?...-su voz estaba cargada de angustia- Por favor… No me dejen sola…- de sus ojos se escaparon lagrimas -por favor…

Ryoma se levanto del banco en el que momentos antes había estado sentado para ver que le sucedia a su compañera, en cuanto lo hizo noto las lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, la preocupación lo invadió. Tomo unos _clínex _que se encontraban a un lado y se atrevió a limpiar sus lagrimas.

-No llores… -dijo con voz ronca y en un tono bajo, esperando que ella lo escuchara y dejara de llorar.

Mientras el se limitaba a borrar el rastro de sus lagrimas la escucho murmurar mas no le entendió lo que dijo así que no le dio importancia, después de todo se encontraba dormida y no podía a ver sido nada importante. Siguió con su tarea y al tratar de secar si rostro perdió el equilibrio que de no haber sido por que logro detenerse con una de sus manos habría caído encima de Sakuno quedando en una posición muy comprometedora, al menos para el ya que la joven aun dormía.

Suspiro aliviado.

Trato de acomodarse mejor y así poder levantarse sin problemas. Busco la mejor manera de acomodar su mano para darse un poco de impulso con ella pero en esa búsqueda coloco su mano encima de la de la joven, sin lastimarla claro esta. El simple contacto con su mano y su piel le hicieron revivir las sensaciones que tuvo con la joven de sus sueños y al igual que en aquella ocasión un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

Se levanto de golpe alejando su mano inmediatamente de la de Sakuno que reposaba a un lado de su cuerpo. Observo su mano y la de ella en incontables ocasiones tal vez buscando una explicación a lo que sintió en esos momentos, sentía que no era primera vez que lo hacia y era realmente tonto pensar eso ya que recién la conocía, se encontraba confundido. Volvió a tomar su mano.

En realidad No era la primera vez que tocaba la mano de una chica, en varias ocasiones lo había hecho y no por gusto, al contrario eran ellas las que buscaban tocar sus manos aunque tan solo era un simple rose.

Bueno aunque hubo una ocasión en que si había entrelazado su manos con alguien del sexo opuesto, justo cuando tuvo que acompañar a Ryoga a una de sus citas. Su hermano desde un principio le había dicho que irían a jugar tenis a unas nuevas canchas que recién habían construido, el acepto gustoso que mejor forma de pasar un domingo que derrotando a su hermano en el juego en el que a él mas le gustaba y en el que se llamaba así mismo como genio.

Al final todo había sido un plan de su padre y su hermano con el estúpido propósito de comprobar que no fuera _"gay", _eran un par de idiotas. Si, planeo safarse de aquello pero aunque quisiera no pudo, lo habían amenazado con asistir a su escuela a recogerlo y armarle una de sus tontas escenitas y eso era algo que el no permitiría que pasara, prefería salir a cualquier cita con cualquier mujer a verse ridiculizado delante de toda la escuela por su padre y hermano.

Pero de eso ya hace años que paso. Además las emociones que Sakuno le hacia experimentar eran totalmente extrañas para el tanto así que no sabia como explicarlas con palabras, aunque siempre que estaba con ella sentía mucha nostalgia.

La sintió moverse era obvio que pronto despertaría por lo que Ryoma solto su mano con suavidad tratando de que ella no se diera cuanta de lo que hasta hace unos momentos estaba haciendo.

-mm… ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto la joven con voz somnolienta. Ryoma se giro a verla.

-Estas en la enfermería…-Ella abrió los ojos a toda su capacidad.

-¿pe… pero por que?-pregunto asustada. El suspiro.

- no te acuerdas de lo que paso ¿no es así?- Sakuno negó con la cabeza, pero aquel movimiento le causo dolor.

-Au… me duele...- dijo sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-y como no te va doler si fuiste a caer al piso de golpe-suspiro cansado, ella no entendía nada de nada por lo que se vería en la necesidad de explicarle todo lo que había pasado- después de llorar perdiste el conocimiento y fuiste a dar directamente al suelo, para tu mala suerte.

- que vergüenza…- dijo en un murmullo al mismo tiempo que apretaba la sabana con sus manos y agachaba su cabeza- seguramente estas pensando que soy rara… ¿verdad?. Es decir, cuantas compañeras tuyas en su primer día se ponen a llorar desconsoladas y después acaban desmayándose delante de todos…- su mirada se encontraba gacha.

-Pues en realidad ninguna ha hecho eso…-confeso-pero en realidad eso a mi no me importa-hablo mientras comenzado a caminar. Sakuno pensó que pronto se marcharía pero no fue así- y tu deberías hacer lo mismo…- le dijo con voz suave y comprensiva mientras colocaba una mano en su cabeza acariciando su cabello en un gesto fraternal.

Sakuno alzo su rostro encontrándose con aquella mirada gatuna, no supo si fue por su extraño color oro o por su manera de mirarla pero acabo perdiéndose en aquellos ojos que la miraban de una manera tan indescifrable para ella pero que al mismo tiempo se le hizo tan familiar…

Ryoma se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que ella, por alguna razón no podía romper el contacto con aquellos rubíes que poseía la chica, por primera vez en su vida estaba disfrutando de la compañía de una persona del sexo apuesto. Deslizo su mano lentamente por el largo de la cabellera caoba de su compañera hasta llegar hasta la liga que ataba su cabello en una de sus largas trenzas, aun sin perder el contacto visual.

Sus manos se encontraban temblorosas y un incesante cosquilleo comenzó a hacerse presente en su estomago pero lejos de molestarle aquello le había resultado placentero. Vio como ella también comenzaba a temblar y conforme bajaba su manos por su cabellera sus mejillas iban tomando un tono carmín hasta convertirse en un tono mucho mas fuerte que el anterior y fue entonces que ella incomoda por aquella inocente caricia rompió el contacto con sus ojos, volteando su rostro hacia otro lado.

-E-etto… yo… -tartamudeo ella mientras se debatía en mirarlo a la cara o mejor permanecer con la mirada en otro punto de la habitación.

-Tienes el cabello muy largo… deberías cortártelo, seguramente te estorba cuando entrenas- la cara de la joven se descoloco por un momento pensó que el chico delante suyo la alagaría pero muy al contrario parecía que le molestaba su cabello

-Mi cabello no esta…- trato de defenderse pero no lo pudo hacer ya que el sonido al abrir la puerta tan brusco llamo su atención.

-¡Ryoma!-saludo Momoshiro gritando desde la puerta- ¡Rápido vamos a la cafetería no alcanzaremos nada!. Oh veo que ya despertaste- se dirigió a Sakuno ella asintió.- Vaya susto que nos metiste a todos.

-Tu… em…- tartamudeo buscando la manera mas correcta de llamar al recién llegado ya que no quería verse como una irrespetuosa.

-Me llamo Momoshiro Takeshi-hizo un ademan con la manos en forma de saludo- pero puedes llamarme momo-chan-sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura.

-Yo soy Ryuzaki Sakuno mucho gusto. M-Mo…mos-shiro-san…-saludo inclinando su cabeza. Sus mejillas volvieron a pintarse de un tono carmín.- Entonces Momoshiro-san ¿usted fue quien me trajo a la enfermería?-pregunto.

-Oh vamos no tienes por que hablarme con tanta formalidad, no es como si yo fuera tu senpai o algo por el estilo, recuerda que estamos en el mismo curso- momo hizo una pausa en lo que esperaba a que Sakuno se terminara de disculpar-En realidad yo no hizo mucho, yo solo acompañe a…

-Anda vamos a la cafetería. No tenias prisa por ir-los interrumpió Ryoma.

-¡Cierto!-exclamo- por cierto Ryuzaki ¿tu no quieres ir con nosotros a la cafetería? ¿O traes tu almuerzo?

-Gracias Momoshiro-kun pero yo traigo mi almuerzo- sonrió.

-Ya veo, entonces nos vemos al rato en el salón.-ella a sintió y se despidió con un movimiento de su mano.

-¡Vamos Echizen!- le dijo mientras lo empujaba a la salida.

-Jaa~- Fue lo ultimo que le escucho a decir al chico de ojos dorados.

Ya estando sola y en completo silencio en aquella habitación pudo al fin escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón que de un momento a otro amenazaba con escapársele del pecho. Aun podía sentir la calidez que emitía la mano de Ryoma por todo su cabello, casi podía ver nuevamente como sus ojos recorrían el camino trazado por su mano, tenia la mirada perdida pero con un destello de ternura que a ella la envolvió en un atmosfera casi mágica.

Volvió a centrar su atención el sonido que su corazón hacia. Ahora lo recordaba todo.

Como un rayo de luz llegaron a ella los recuerdos de lo sucedido en el aula, justo cuando se estaba presentando a todos. Hasta se momento todo iba por buen camino pero después… de entre todos los ojos que la miraban tan solo un par de ellos lograron captar su atención. Unos grandes ojos con forma gatuna con las negras y largas pestañas, brillaban como el oro puro, pero eso no era lo mas llamativo de aquellos enigmáticos ojos, la forma en la que la miraban era tan penetrante que hasta podía sentir que le atravesaban el alma. Sabia que había visto esos ojos antes, se le hacían tan familiares pero no recordaba en donde es que los había visto.

Sin previo aviso unas extrañas imágenes invadieron su cabeza acompañada de voces, no lograba ver las imágenes con claridad ya que todas pasaban rápidamente ante sus ojos. Las voces por lo que pudo lograr identificar pertenecían a un par de jóvenes, hombre y mujer, las escuchaba como murmullos tal vez susurros, tampoco entendió mucho de lo que decían ya que ambos le hablaban al mismo tiempo, era como si ella estuviera escuchando alguna conversación ajena a ella, pero si pudo esuchar un nombre, que siempre era pronunciado con una voz dulce…

_**Ryoma…**_

_Ese era el nombre…_

Y así como llegaron las imágenes y las voces le hablaron todo se detuvo. Tan solo lo ultimo que pudo ver fue a un par de jóvenes sentados en un vagón de tren uno frente al otro. El miraba hacia una esquina de aquel viejo vagón, no podía ver sus ojos por su cabello se los cubría. Lo vio soltar un suspiro cansado. Frente a el , se encontraba una joven con el cabello idéntico al suyo solo que ella lo tenia amarrado en media coleta, adornado con un lindo listón azul. Ella mantenía la mirada gacha. Lloraba.

Sintió las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, sintió un fuerte nudo en su garganta. El pecho le dolía, el dolor era tan grande que podía compararse con la perdida de uno de sus seres queridos. El dolor de aquella lo sentía como propio. Era como si ella estuviera viviendo esa situación, como si ella fuera esa joven que ahora lloraba delante a sus ojos. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Ahora los sollozos que tanto quería guardar en su garganta comenzaron a salir por sus boca, escucho el sonido de una silla seguramente alguien se había levantado, las miradas sorprendidas de todos estaban clavadas en ella pero no le importo y siguió llorando, necesitaba sacar todo ese dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

-Te encontré… te encontré… -murmuro con alegría una voz masculina.

En cuanto escucho esa voz sus ojos se abrieron encontrándose con aquel joven de cabellera oscura, tan idéntico al de aquellas imágenes. Lo vio caminar y después correr hacia ella con desesperación. Le faltaron las fuerzas sintió como sus ojos se cerraban para al final verse envuelta en la oscuridad, pero aun podía escuchar aquella voz diciéndole _Te encontré… al fin volvemos a estar juntos…_

Sakuno aun permanecía en silencio en la enfermería, sintiendo nuevamente aquel nudo en el pecho haciendo que comenzara a sentir una punzada de dolor…

¿Por que había visto todo aquello? ¿Quiénes eran aquellos jóvenes del tren? ¿Por qué razón sentía todo aquel dolor? ¿A quien pertenecía aquella voz?... pero sobre todo ¿por que todo aquello extrañamente se le hacia tan familiar?... puso una mano en su cabeza con preocupación, sentía que había algo atrás de todo los que estaba viviendo, no sabia como explicarlo tan solo sabia que tenia que averiguarlo y si todo salía bien, lograría entender el porque corazón comenzaba a latir emocionado.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Bueno pues que les parecio el resultado? lo aprueban o creen que le falto algo?... pues a mi en lo particular siento que quedo mas o menos bien aunque en la parte donde Sakuno sueña siento que estuvo medio fumada xD... mas bien parecia que Sakuno se habia fumado un churro o algo asi xD supongo que fue mi manera extraña de ver el paraiso XD ( tal vez la que se drogo fui yo y no la pobre de Saku-chan UwU;) a ustedes les gusto esa parte o de verdad tengo que editarla?... diganmelo en review si? *w*,,, saben que ellos son los que me ayudan a seguir adelante con este fic ;3..._

_Que tengas un lindo dia y fin de semana por que ya esta proximo Ok?_

_Matta~Raishuu~!* x3_


	4. Chapter 4

_30/10/2010_

_OMG! si que ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que pase actualizar mi fic (exactamente 1 mes) pero no piensen que soy una desobligada que ha olvidado su fic, al contrario, me estuve esforzando por destrabarme y encontrar otra vez la inspiracion que habia perdido. Esa es la principal razon de mi tardanza para actualizar. Mil disculpas! _

_Por otro lado, les agradezco infinitamente a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review... _**Niki-Dragonail,RyoSakulovers,Stellar, ****valex y ladykagurasama **_Arigato Gozaimasu shita! Por todo el apoyo que le me estan brindando pero sobre todo por darle una oportunidad a este humilde fic ^^_

_Ahora si los dejo leer este nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado ;D_

* * *

**Capitulo4**

Semanas habían pasado desde aquel incidente y como Sakuno esperaba, varios de sus compañeros se habían acercado a ella para preguntarle la razón por la cual se había puesto a llorar ese día, en esa mañana, pero ella tan solo reía nerviosa diciendo _"No lo recuerdo" _ sabia de ante mano que era un excusa realmente estúpida pero aunque les dijera el motivo nadie le creería, por que ni ella misma lograba entender del todo el porque había comenzado a llorar. Poco después se entero que aquel chico de ojos dorados llamado Ryoma Echizen fue quien la había llevado a la enfermería y como agradecimiento ella le preparo un pequeño postre, el lo había aceptado y le agradeció el gesto.

Después de eso ya no volvió a tener algún acercamiento con su compañero y eso que se sentaba frente a el, tampoco es que ella quisiera estar cerca de el pero, pero… siempre había un "_pero" _o mas bien algo que le hacia sentir ligada a el como una conexión posiblemente se tratase de agradecimiento pero no estaba segura. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así por una persona ajena a su familia. Todo era tan extraño.

-Cuanta envidia le tengo a Sakuno- chillo su amiga, cerrando sus ojos con pose soñadora- Que Ryoma-sama te cargue y te lleve en su caballo blanco. Cabalgando en a la luz del alba. Y que el fresco viento acaricie tu rostro y el de el- hizo una pausa- Su capa ondea gracias a ese viento, que también desordena sus cabellos haciéndolo ver mas y mas guapo de lo que ya es… ah~-suspiro emocionada, mientras sus ojos brillaban con gran intensidad.

-Tomoka eso no paso…- suspiro- ¿haz tomado algo raro esta mañana? – pregunto la de cabello castaño, mas nunca recibió respuesta- hay vámonos Sakuno que Tomoka ya esta divagando otra vez… -volteo a ver a su amiga pero esta tenia la mirada perdida- ¿Sakuno?, Oye Ryuzaki… -la volvió a llamar, solo que esta vez tocaba uno de sus hombros para despertarla.

-¿Eh?...- se giro a verla- Decías algo Ann…

-¡Hay por dios! Sakuno no me digas que a ti también te gusta Echizen- le dijo con fastidio.

-¿Co-Como dices?- le pregunto nerviosa, mientras su rostro se pintaba de un rojo intenso- Cl-Claro que no, ¿que te hace pensar eso?...

-em… no lo se- le dijo Ann, pero la seguía viendo una mirada extraña- Tal vez por que llevas días con la mirada perdida en el asiento de Echizen- el rostro de la joven de trenzas volvió a enrojecer- En realidad si te gusta… y mucho ¿no?

-Kyaa~ -grito emocionada su otra amiga- ¡¿Es verdad Saku-chaan, Te gusta el Príncipe Ryoma?... Bueno yo ya tenía mis dudas, pero no espere que estuviera en lo cierto. Es decir, que mujer aparte de Ann podría resistirse a los encantos de Ryoma-sama.

-To-Tomo-chan…

-¡Ya se! Te enamoraste de el cuando te cargo y te llevo a la enfermería… -sus ojos amielados brillaron de felicidad al tener razón- ¡Dios! ¡Esto es genial!... Por fin tengo alguien que me comprenda.

-Tomoka cálmate. Tampoco es que Echizen sea la octava maravilla para que lo adores de esa manera.

-ash –se quejo- eso lo dices por que tu solo tienes ojos para Momoshiro… -le decía con un puchero. Ann se sonrojo.

-¡Cl-Claro que no!... ¡A mi no me gusta Momoshiro!- le grito furiosa.

-Ann-chan, no te enojes…- le decía la chica de cabellos caoba para tranquilizar a su amiga. Ann bufo.

-Tienes razón, no tengo por que enojarme por algo así. Después de todo eso no es cierto.

- Si como no- Murmuro Tomoka para si.

-¿Dijiste algo Osakada?-le pregunto la casta con la ceja izquierda levemente alzada.

-no, no dije nada- negó, lo mejor era no hacer el problema mas grande- Y entonces Saku-Chaan, ¿Si te gusta Ryoma-sama o no?- le pregunto retomando el tema.

-Yo… yo no siento nada por Ryoma-kun.-le respondió con la mirada gacha- Perdonen si he estado algo distraída, pero es que desde hace unos días he estado pensando en muchas cosas sin importancia.

-Estas segura. Por que si tienes algún problema nosotras podemos ayudarte.- le dijo la castaña preocupada. Tomoka asintió.

-No es nada grave, se los juro.

Y la verdad es que no era nada grave, al menos no era algo de lo que dependía su vida o la de alguien mas pero aun así le preocupaba de tal manera que ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en ello.

A pesar de los días transcurridos no podía quitarse ese dolor de su pecho, era tan fuerte, tan doloroso que a veces en las noches rompía a llorar en la oscuridad de su habitación sin razón alguna. Digo sin razón alguna por que no había razón por la cual le doliera el pecho mucho menos para romper en llanto cuando estaba sola y esas imágenes tan extrañas asaltaban a su mente sin razón, siempre siendo las mismas, con las mismas personas, siempre pensando en el… en Echizen Ryoma.

No era amor lo que sentía por el, estaba casi segura de eso. Aun así no podía dejar de pensar en el, en la conexión que se formo entre ellos ese día en la enfermería, en las imágenes que invadieron su mente y en las que el aparecía, el dolor y la tristeza que sentía al verlo… pero sobre todo, esas ganas de estar a su lado no habían cesado desde ese día al contrario habían aumentado.

-¿Sakuno segura que no es nada grave?- ahora fue la joven de las coletas la que pregunto.

-Claro, no tienen por que preocuparse.- sonrió.

-Muy buenos días jóvenes – Saludaba el profesor - regresen todos a sus asientos que ya va a comenzar la clase-

Los alumnos obedecieron y cada uno fue tomando asiento en su respectivo lugar. Mientras tanto el profesor daba una revisión rápida al grupo y así poder ver cuantas inasistencias abría el día de hoy en su clase.

-Señorita Ryuzaki, ¿Me podría decir donde esta su compañero Echizen?- la mencionada se puso de pie.

-Etto… Ryoma-kun esta… fue a…

-Lo sentimos mucho Sanada-sensei, pero se nos hizo un poco tarde. – una voz se escucho desde el marco de la puerta.

- Momoshiro. Echizen…-el de mirada gatuna apareció desde atrás de su amigo- ¿Por qué están llegando tan tarde a mi clase?.

-Lo que pasa profesor es que estuvimos en el club de tenis, ya sabe, como no tenemos entrenador ahora nos tenemos que hacer cargo nosotros mismos de las practicas del club.

-Estábamos hablando con el capitán Yamato sobre eso… Entonces ¿Podemos pasar?- Completo el de ojos dorados.

- Esta bien pero solo por esta ocasión los dejara entrar- ambos caminaron hacia sus asientos- Pero entiendan que será la primera y ultima vez que lo hago. Y no solo va para ustedes también para todo el grupo. ¿Quedo claro?- todos asintieron. Los recién llegados fueron rápidamente a tomar sus respectivos lugares ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros y maestro.

-Gracias Saku-chan… -le dijo momo en un susurro, ella le sonrió. Sin mas interrupciones la clase de del profesor Sanada dio comienzo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Miro una vez mas por la ventana que daba hacia el patio de la escuela, cielo se encontraba mas azul que otros días no había muchas nubes pero las que había se encontraban dispersas por el ancho del cielo. Observaba como poco a poco el viento las arrastraba hasta que lograban perder su forma.

Hacia un rato había comenzado la hora del almuerzo y como no había podido dormir en la clase de ingles para reponer las horas de sueño perdidas decidió ir a la azotea de la escuela para poder descansar un rato, incluso se había logrado deshacer de su amigo pero ni asi logro conciliar el sueño.

-Demonios- soltó al viento tratando de tomar una mejor postura para dormir. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Al parecer la nueva posición que había adoptado era mucho mas cómoda por que comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse y como la paz se hizo presente en aquel lugar. Sentía una paz inmensa en esos momentos, era como si en lugar de estar acostado en piso de piedra tan incomodo que tenia la azotea estuviera arriba de una enorme nube esponjosa. Como le agradaba dormir, no importaba la hora o el lugar donde le diera sueño ahí dormita sin importarle nada. Por lo tanto el dormir en la azotea no era cosa del otro mundo, tan solo tenia que buscar la forma mas cómoda para dormir y ya. Pronto llego a los dominios de Morfeo, perdiendo toda noción del mundo que le rodeaba.

Como ya era de esperarse por el joven de mirada gatuna volvió a encontrarse con la chica de cabellos rojos. Cada vez que iba a dormir se encontraba con ella y aunque el escenario era diferente al comienzo del sueño siempre terminaba con el mismo doloroso desenlace; ella muriendo entre sus brazos, regalándole el privilegio de ser el ultimo en ver su dulce sonrisa.

En esta ocasión se había encontrado con ella en el lugar menos esperado por el, su escuela.

Se encontraba en el mismo lugar en donde recordaba haberse quedado dormido solo que en esta ocasión se encontraba despierto.

La vio abrir la puerta que daba hacia la terraza de la escuela y entrar por ella con suma timidez por ella. En cuanto la vio entrar se enderezo con rapidez del lugar donde antes había estado descansando, no logrando evitar posar su mirar en la joven que recién había llegado examinándola de pies a cabeza logrando así tratar de grabar cada uno de sus gestos y recordarla de esa manera, estando viva y feliz no de aquella manera en la que ella se encontraba pálida y su rostro bañado en lagrimas mezcladas con su propia sangre.

_-Ho-Hola- lo saludo nerviosa al tiempo en que acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras su oído._

Y aquella voz tan dulce le hizo despertar de su ensimismamiento trayéndolo a la realidad de un solo golpe. Vio que portaba una falda tableada de color verde y la chaqueta del mismo color, no fue hasta que logro ver el escudo del lado izquierdo a la altura del pecho que cayo en cuenta que la joven estaba portando el uniforme de su escuela. Hizo el intento de en esta ocasión lograr ver su rostro completo pero al igual que las anteriores ocasiones no lo consiguió, ya que ella esta parada contra el sol simulando un eclipse, haciendo que lo único que pudiera captar el joven de mirada ámbar era la obscuridad del rostro de la recién llegada. Aun así y con toda la sombra que cubría el pálido rostro de la joven Ryoma logro distinguir una sonrisa en sus rosados labios. Definitivamente era mejor verla como ahora; su cara dibujando una sonrisa tímida pero alegre.

-_Hola- le respondió mientras lograba hacer contacto visual por primera vez con sus ojos que brillaban como dos rubíes entre la oscuridad que cubría su rostro- ¿Ryu…Ryuzaki?... –Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al reconocer a la persona que se encontraba en frente- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

Sus ojos no podían engañarlo de esa manera, mas bien su mente no podía hacerle esa horrible jugada. Bueno tal vez si se la estaba haciendo y todo por andar pensando en ella durante todo este tiempo. Desde ese día en que la conoció comenzó a sentir cosas extraña estando cerca de ella, eran sensaciones y sentimientos totalmente desconocidos por el ya que nunca había sentido algo así de intenso por una mujer.

Aun así ¿por que esta ella hacia aparición en su sueño? O en dado caso de que la joven frente a el no fuera Sakuno ¿Por qué tenia tanto parentesco con ella?

_-¿Ryuzaki?- le pregunto no entendiendo nada- Ese no es no es mi nombre Ryoma-kun._

_-Por favor Ryuzaki no quieras jugar conmigo- le dijo molesto al darse cuenta que querían tomarle el pelo._

_-Te estoy diciendo la verdad Ryoma-kun, yo no conozco a ninguna chica con ese apellido._

_-entonces ¿cual es tu nombre?- Ella agacho la mirada._

_-Sabes que no puedo decírtelo- su mirada se cubría de pesar- de lo contrario te alejarías de mi y eso es lo que menos quiero. No quiero volver a separarme de ti… no lo soportaría…- le decía con desesperación mientras de sus ojos caían a borbotones lagrimas de dolor._

_-No eres mas que una mentirosa- se giro molesto para tomar su mochila y marcharse de ahí. Si había que le molestaba de sobremanera era que le quisieran ver la cara de tonto._

_-¡Por favor espera!- lo detuvo tomándolo de su brazo. El aun le daba la espalda.-Si de verdad quieres saber mi nombre te lo diré…- le decía aferrándose fuertemente a su brazo- tan solo prométeme una cosa…_

_-No pienso prometerte nada- le respondió con voz seca- Mejor déjalo así… Ya no quiero escuchar mas mentiras… - después de decir aquellas palabras Ryoma comenzó a caminar, dejando a la joven llorando._

_-¿Ryoma-kun en verdad no me recuerdas?…-murmuro para ella misma-Por favor no te vayas…-Rogo- Ryoma-kun...-el joven de mirada ámbar seguía su camino sin mirar atrás-Ryoma-kun…- la escuchaba llamándolo pero el no le presto la mas mínima atención, aunque extrañamente en lugar de bajar su volumen aumentaba- ¡Por favor Ryoma-kun!...¡Ryoma-kun!_

Sentía que todo a su alrededor empezaba a temblar como si algo se hubiera estrellado en el suelo. Una explosión, fue en lo primero que pensó. Sabia lo que eso significaba; ella estaría en alguna parte lastimada, bañada en sangre y apunto de morir…no quería dejarla sola en esos momentos, quería y necesitaba estar su lado.

_-¡Ryoma-kun por favor…!- volvió a escuchar esa suave voz. Giro su rostro en varias direcciones trantando de encontrarla, mas nunca logro dar con su paradero. _

_-¿Dónde estas?- Grito cerrandos sus ojos con fuerza para cuando volvió abrirlos todo había cambiado, mas sin en cambio la voz de la joven se seguía escuchando._

-Ryoma-kun… Ryoma-kun…-

-¿Qué… pasa?- repondio con voz somnolienta al tiempo en que lograba enfocar el rostro de la persona que le llamaba-¿Ryuzaki?

-Ryoma-kun, por fin despertaste- le decían con voz dulce.

-… ¿En donde estoy?...- pregunto al momento en que se rascaba la cabeza. No fuera hacer que todavía estuviese soñando.

-Estabas dormido en terraza dela escuela…-comenzaba a explicar la joven- el Yamato-bucho me mando a buscarte…- el la miro con clara expresión de no entender- Bueno… es que, yo iba pasando por las canchas de tenis por que fui a dejar mi solicitud para entrar en el equipo femenil… fue ahí donde me pidió que te buscara, dice que tienes que ir para quedar de acuerdo con algunas cosas o algo así…-Ryoma no le quitaba la vista de encima- ¿Te sientes bien Ryoma-kun?

Durante toda su explicación no había dejado de observarla, y no era por que estuviera admirando en silencio su belleza ¡Claro que no! La razón era totalmente distinta, en realidad estaba buscando alguna diferencia entre ella y la joven que siempre aparecía en sus sueños pero por mas que la observaba no encontraba nada que las hiciera diferentes, la verdad era que eran idénticas como dos gotas de agua. Al no ver ninguna herida externa prefirió preguntarle sobre ello.

-¿Tu… Estas bien?-pregunto en un tono entre avergonzado y serio.

-SI…¿por que lo preguntas Ryoma-kun?

-Por nada olvidalo…-le dijo poniéndose de pie para ir donde Yamato-bucho lo esperaba-Gracias por avisarme…- le mostro una media sonrisa sin proponérselo, fue algo que le nació hacer.

Mientras se marchaba las mejillas de Sakuno se tiñeron de un color rojizo al mismo tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez con mayor fuerza haciéndola pensar que en cualquier momento se saldría disparado de su pecho. Y ahí se quedo durante un rato mas como una tonta hincada en medio de la terraza viendo el camino que había seguido Echizen antes de pasar por el marco de la puerta

-¿Por que… estoy sintiendo todo esto?- se pregunto a si misma llevándose las manos al pecho tratando de tranquilizar su palpitar- Sera verdad que… a mi en realidad… me gusta Ryoma…-hizo una pausa- pero eso es imposible…!recién lo conozco!

Mientras tanto Ryoma iba caminando hacia las canchas de tenis donde muy seguramente estaban esperando ansiosos su llegada, total si ya habían esperado durante todo ese tiempo no les haría daño esperar unos minutos más su llegada.

Durante su recorrido no dejaba de pensar en su extraño sueño y el encuentro con Ryuzaki… ¿Que relación tenían su compañera y la joven de su sueño? ¿Por que eran tan parecidas ¿por que siempre tenían que aparecerse en sus sueños, Cual era la razón? Pero cuando empezó a tener esos extraños sueños fue meses antes de conocer a Ryuzaki, no había ninguna coherencia en todo eso.

-Tengo que averiguar que relación hay entre esa niña y Ryuzaki a como de lugar.

Algo había detrás de esos sueños y en esas nuevas sensaciones que recién comenzaban a despertar, no sabia exactamente que de que iba todo aquello pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que su compañera de clase Ryuzaki Sakuno estaba relacionada con todo lo que le estaba pasando.

_Continuara..._

_

* * *

_

_Bueno... y que les parecio?_

_He tratado de hacer que Ryoma y Sakuno comiencen acercarse de una u otra manera aunque por lo mismo de la intensidad de las emociones prefirieron alejarse al no enterder el por que les sucedia eso al estar cerca de su otra mitad. Por otro lado mi intension (que no se si se note o si lo he hecho bien) es que Ryoma la recuerde en la oscuridad de sus sueños mientras que Sakuno lo haga estando despierta y a la luz del dia. Al menos ahora Ryomaya dio el primer paso y piensa buscar el significado oculto de sus sueños, eso es una buena señal no?_

_Espero y si no es mucha molestia ser merecedora de un Review de parte de ustedes, ya saben que pueden dejarne sus sugerencias o sus criticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas y me ayuden a mejorar este fic. Ese es el principal motor para crear los capis!_

_Me despido y que pasen un fin y comienzo de semana fenomenal!_

_Matta~Raishuuu!* ;3_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

La tarde pasaba tranquila como pocas veces sucedía en la casa de la Familia Echizen que para fortuna del menor de ellos se encontraba vacía, permitiéndole apreciar de la paz y tranquilidad en la que se encontraba envuelto su hogar. Se encontraba acostado en el sofá de la sala, definitivamente las prácticas que hacia su senpai eran de las mas agotadoras y estresantes que jamás había hecho, con esto tan solo podía comprobar el por que todos los compañeros de Inui Sadaharu huían de él y no los culpaba por ello.

Giro sobre su posición para tomar una mejor pose para descansar. Si a pesar del espantoso jugo que les dio a beber como castigo su senpai tenia hambre pero le daba pereza levantarse y prepararse algo para comer. Seguro no iba haber poder humano que la hiciera levantarse hasta mañana.

-Kiack… todavía tengo el sabor de esa cosa en la boca- se quejo hacienda una mueca.

Bueno tal vez si había un poder que lo hiciera pararse de su lugar. Con pesadez se logro levantar de su lugar y acompañado de su fiel mascota karupin se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua o mejor aun por una ponta de su sabor favorito y con suerte le ayudaría a desaparecer de su paladar aquel espantoso sabor.

Vertio un poco de leche el bol de karupin quien también tenia sed. Lo vio comenzar a beber la leche que hace unos momentos le había servido, por un instante su mente viajo muy lejos de la cocina de su casa llegando aquel lugar donde ella siempre lo esperaba.

Desde hace días los sueños con esa joven ya no habían sido tan constantes como antes, ahi lo "gracioso" de la situación que ya cuando recién había comenzado a mostrar interés y haberse propuesto descubrir la verdad oculta atrás de esos extraños sueños dejaban de aparecer a si sin mas explicaciones; estaba molesto debido a la frustración que sentía en esos momentos, de verdad quería saber el por que tenia esos sueños con esa joven pero sobre todo por que tenia tanto parecido con Ryuzaki, su compañera de clases. ~Aunque tampoco es que estuviera tan mal, de hecho en estos días había dormido bastante bien como hace tiempo que no lo hacia después de todo y ahora que veía todo mas fríamente si sus sueños habían desaparecido tal y como aparecieron, tal vez no hubiera nada mas escondido y todo era figuraciones suyas a causa del cansancio, por lo que lo mejor para todos especialmente su salud mental era dejar todo como estaba y no indagar mas en el tema. Si eso era lo mejor.

-Ya estamos en casa Ryoma- aviso su madre desde la puerta.

- Estoy en la cocina- contesto dirigiéndose al bote de basura para tirar la lata que ahora estaba vacia.

-Perdona la tardanza, no pensé tardarme tanto… ¿Ya comiste hijo?-pregunto con preocupación.

-no…- suspiro al ver la cara preocupada de su madre- acabo de llegar al igual que tu, porque el entrenamiento se extendió.

-Ya veo… pero no te preocupes ahorita te preparo algo para que comas.

-Vamos mujer, no tienes por que preocuparte por este jovencito ya esta bastante grande para hacerse de comer solo- decía Nanjiro entrando a la cocina- No dejes que su cara de tonto te engañe- decía pellizcándole las mejillas a su hijo.

-¡Ya dejame! – alzo la voz molesto su hijo menor.

-Nanjiro… ya deja en paz a tu hijo… - regaño rinko- ¡Por dios! Cuando será el dia en que dejes de comportarte como un niño-bufo molesta.

-Me voy a mi cuarto-aviso Ryoma. Su madre intento detenerlo pero como lo conocía demasiado bien sabia que lo mejor era dejarlo solo para que se tranquilizara.

-Esta bien. Yo subiré avisarte cuando este la comida.-el asintió y salió de la cocina.

Mientras subia a su habitación pudo escuchar los gritos de su madre regañando a su viejo; eso no hacia que su enojo se esfumara por completo pero si ayudaba en hacerlo sentir bien aunque en una pequeña parte, no había nada mejor saber que su padre estaría castigado por mucho tiempo, esa era la mejor venganza hacia su padre y hermano.

Llego a su habitación y se tiro rápidamente en su cama, ciertamente se sentía muy cansado tanto que recién su cuerpo sintió la suavidad de su cama sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle.

Cerro los ojos por un momento tratando de no quedarse dormido, pero le fue imposible y al final el sueño lo venció. Realmente estaba cansado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El cielo se encontraba teñido de diferentes tonalidades de color naranja unas mas notorias que otras haciéndolo lucir majestuoso mientras que el sol comenzaba a esconderse en el ocaso.

Sakuno ajena al mundo real caminaba por las calles con dirección a su casa. Había ido con sus amigas a una cafetería recién inaugurada y de la cual la mayoría de sus compañeras de grupo hablaban donde planeaban ir a probar uno de los tantos pasteles que vendían en aquel establecimiento. Claro que ella y sus amigas no se habían quedado atrás por eso después de haberlo planeado por un tiempo decidieron ir darle un vistazo al lugar; al entrar al lugar se maravillaron por su decoración alegre pero que igual te podía llenar de una paz inmensa.

Por desgracias nada de la decoración del lugar o del delicioso sabor de aquella rebanada de pastel que se encontraba degustando la chica de las trenzas podía captar su atencion, por que aunque su cuerpo se encontrara en aquel lugar su mente se encontraba en otra parte, mas concretamente estaba repasando el sueño que había tenido y el cual se había estado repitiendo durante las noches.

Desde hace algunas noches que tenia pesadillas y otras que, afortunadamente eran mas constantes se convertían en el sueño mas hermoso del cual no quería despertar , pero sea cual sea el sueño siempre aparecía en él una sola persona, un joven que ella conocía perfectamente… Ryoma Echizen. Lamentablemente cuando mas hermoso era el sueño que tenia esa noche al día siguiente la pesadilla se volvía terrorífica haciéndola despertar de golpe con una ligera capa de sudor en su rostro para después llorar en soledad. Tanto desorden le hacia estar mas distraída de lo normal, preocupando a sus amigas.

De hecho esa era una de las razones ocultas tras la invitación de sus amigas por ir a la cafetería nueva, la habían notado distante y distraída con ellas las primeras veces le preguntaban la razón de su estado pero ella nunca les decía nada y les mostraba una sonrisa que poco ayudaba a tranquilizarlas mas sin en cambio dejaron de preguntar, no querían presionarla con sus cuestionamientos pero en cuanto ella pidiera su ayuda ahí estarían ellas dos para escucharla y consolarla si era necesario, aunque ellas preferían que no fuera así y tan solo se encontrara cansada.

No supo como y cuando es que había llegado a su casa. Se quedo mirándola durante unos momentos admirando su estructura como si fuera la primera vez que la viera, no quería entrar, no quería que sus padres la cuestionaran por el raro comportamiento que tenia, ella no quería mentirles. Suspiro. Tal vez y si corría con suerte su padre estaría en la sala viendo algo entretenido en la televisión mientras su madre preparaba la cena y solo, tan solo esta vez se salvara de contestarles.

Armándose de valor saco las llaves de su mochila y cuidadosamente las metió en la cerradura haciendo lo menos posible de ruido, casi podría jurar que quien la viera pensaría que se trataba de una ladrona. Al igual que al abrir la puerta con cuidado se quito los zapatos y los acomodo en su lugar, para después abrazar su mochila y subir con sigilo las escaleras que llevaban hacia su habitación. Había burlado la seguridad.

-ah~…-suspiro pegada a la puesta de su habitación- lo logre- se dijo con la voz a un volumen normal.

Camino casi arrastrando los pies a su cama dejándose caer sobre ella boca abajo, abrazo una de sus almohadas y hundió la cara en ella, no quería volver a tener esas pesadillas, no quería ver a pasar todo ese dolor una vez mas. Prefería que esta noche cuando fuera a dormir se colara en sus sueños la imagen de Ryoma jugando en las canchas de tenis como lo hacia cada vez que le tocaba practica y por que no en una situación mas intima, haciendo lo que las demás parejas de enamorados hacen. Con ese pensamiento sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmín.

Hasta hace unos días que había comprendido el por que se comportaba tan torpe cuando el estaba cerca, ahora sabia que cuando sentía que su estomago era el contenedor de muchas mariposas era por que poco a poco ella iba cayendo en el hechizo que esos ojos dorados poseían y de los cuales ella nunca pudo separar su mirar, dejándose asi, sin ninguna objeción dejarse llevar por su embrujo.

Sabia de antemano que Ryoma nunca lograría fijarse en ella y ¿por que hacerlo? Si había muchas chicas hermosas en las escuela que se morían por el. No le veía el caso a él se fijara en ella, si cada vez que estaba a su lado tan solo se esforzaba en mostrarle lo torpe y despistada que podía llegar a ser. Además ella no era como las demás, todas las demás parecían ya unas señoritas mientras que ella aun seguía teniendo ese aspecto infantil, sin mencionar que había ocasiones en las que comportaba como una niña. Si, eso tan solo afirmaba el por que Echizen nunca se fijaría en ella y si es que hubiera alguna posibilidad de su compañero se fijara en ella seria tan solo por que Dios se apiadara de ella y le hiciera el milagro por que de otra manera no encontraba una posibilidad si quiera. Sonrió con tristeza. Lo mejor era permanecer al lado de Ryoma como una compañera de clase más o en el mejor de los casos como una amiga.

-¿Sakuno hija, ya llegaste?- le grito su madre desde la planta baja sacándola de sus pensamientos-

- ¡Si mama!-le grito para que su madre la escuchara- ¿Necesitabas algo?

-¡no nada, solo te aviso que la cena esta servida!

-¡Ya voy mama!...

Sin mas tardanzas se cambio el uniforme, se miro en el espejo unos minutos tratando de lucir bien para no preocupar a sus padres y a si evitar un interrogatorio de parte de sus progenitores. Ya sin problemas en la cabeza salió de su habitación con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, aunque por dentro se sintiera triste por sabes que su amor jamás seria correspondido por aquel príncipe.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El sol recién comenzaba a salir cuando Ryoma despertó; cosa rara en el, pero igual no había problema por fin tenia la oportunidad de vengarse de su hermano por todas las veces que lo había despertado. ¡Oh si la venganza es dulce!... Se levanto de su cama mientras buscaba en el piso algo que hiciera el despertar de su hermano mas brusco y doloroso, por fin lo había encontrado, ahí mientras se estiraba perezosamente y caminaba hacia el con la clara intención de darle los buenos días, lo tomo entre sus brazos hasta llevarlo a la altura de su rostro.

-Ohayo, karupin- el gato lo miro extrañado, hasta el sabia que algo malo iría a pasar. Maulló.

Con sigilo salió de su habitación aun con el minino en brazos, con dirección a la habitación de su hermano. Abrió la puerta con calma tratando que esta no chillara al hacerlo, vio hacia su cama y comprobó que el estaba profundamente dormido agacho la mirada para ver a karupin y sostenerlo de una mejor manera para que no escapara si se lo proponía. En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa traviesa y hasta cierto maligna, se adentro a la habitación hasta que quedo cerca de la cama.

-1…-contaba mentalmente-2…- comenzó alzar al minino incluso mas arriba de su cabeza-3…- justo cuando iba a soltar al gato alguien lo detuvo.

-¡Muy buenos días Chibisuke! – le saludo alegre el joven. Ryoma dejo caer a karupin en cuanto escucho su voz- ¡Wow! Y ese milagro que despertaste temprano. ¿No me digas que te caíste de la cama?-le preguntaba conforme se acercaba a el, Ryoma se giro a verlo-¿uh? ¿Que estaba haciendo esa bestia en mi cama?- pregunto extrañado al ver a karupin huyendo de la habitación. Mientras que Ryoma fruncía el ceño molesto al ver su travesura frustrada.

-Yo que se- se encogió de hombros-¿Y tu por que despertaste tan temprano?-hizo una pausa tratando de estudiar las facciones de su hermano, pero este no hizo ningún gesto eso solo podía significar una cosa- Acabas de llegar ¿cierto?- lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados. Habia dado en el clavo.

-Baja la voz o despertaras a mama- le dijo colocando su dedo índice cerca de sus labios.

-entonces si acabas de llegar-afirmo.

-Oh ya cállate- le dijo molesto cerrando la puerta- tan solo me dices eso por que tu plan de despertarme con "delicadeza" fue un fracaso total- le provoco mientras que el comenzaba a buscar su pijama.

-tal vez …- Acepto. Ryoga abrió los ojos y se quedo como piedra en su lugar- pero ya será en otra ocasión-dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta con la clara intención de irse, ya cuando tenia medio cuerpo fuera de la habitación giro el rostro para ver a su hermano- entre semana tal vez que es cuando no duermes fuera- y le sonrió arrogante. Fue en ese instante en el que Ryoga lo entendió todo.

-¡Chibisuke!- le grito desesperado y molesto a la vez.

Lo ultimo que escucho Ryoma aparte del grito que pego su hermano fue a su madre gritándole por no llegar a dormir a casa. Si había utilizado a su madre como venganza pero no había sido adrede –oh bueno tal vez si- el no tenia la culpa de que su madre se hubiera despertado y mucho menos que estuviera cerca cuando se despedía de su hermano, todo fue pura casualidad.

No cabe mencionar que el desayuno no fue tranquilo, su madre estaba realmente molesta y el tenia los ojos puestos en el como si con mirarlo de esa manera podría matarlo en cualquier segundo y no era para menos, pero Ryoma no se inmutaba por aquella mirada asesina.

Terminando su desayuno se fue directamente a la escuela, lo cierto es que tenia el presentimiento de que había olvidado algo relacionado con la escuela pero igual era mejor irse temprano, ya llegando a su aula tal vez lo recordaría y si no lo hacia que mas daba lo mas seguro era que no se trataba de nada importante.

Abrió la puesta corrediza de su salón pensando que seria el primero en llegar y disfrutar de una pequeña siesta antes de que sus compañeros llegaran después de todo tenia que recuperar las horas de sueño. Pero cual fue su sorpresa de encontrar a una de sus compañeras dándole la espalda ya que se encontraba sacudiendo los borradores ¡ahora lo recordaba! El día de hoy le tocaba el hace junto con Ryuzaki.

-Ohayo Gozaimasu- saludo haciendo sobresaltar a la joven.

-ah~… O-Ohayo Ryoma-kun – respondió con su habitual timidez viendo como su compañero se dirigía a su asiento para dejar la mochila.

-¿Y bien, en que te ayudo?-pregunto.

-Bueno yo… este…- tartamudeo- ahorita iba ir a dejar lo que ocupe con el conserje y de paso a regresar los libros a la biblioteca- el suspiro resignado mas ella lo malinterpreto y lo tomo como molestia de su parte- pero si quieres yo…

-Anda vamos- le dijo tomando los libros mientras que ella tomaba la cubeta de agua con la franela que había utilizado para limpiar el escritorio y el pizarrón.

Caminaron en silencio el por delante y ella siguiéndole con la cabeza gacha desde una distancia prudente, la verdad es que cada vez que lo veía su corazón latía desesperadamente que hasta creía que si se encontraba demasiado cerca Ryoma podría escuchar los latidos de su corazón aunque sabia que era tonto pensar aquello ya que por muy perfecto que encontrara al joven el jamás tendría la habilidad de escuchar a su corazón por que si lo hiciera desde hace mucho que a él le hubieran llegado sus sentimientos. Por esa razón tenia que armarse de valor y ser ella quien comenzara acercarse a el al menos como una amiga pero al momento de verlo el valor se esfumaba, dejándola otra vez temerosa.

Sabia que le jamás se fijaría en ella por simplemente no contaba con lo que las demás jóvenes de su edad poseían. Esa gracia y seguridad que a las demás les sobraba y de la cual ella no tenia ni un gramo. Y es que como esperaba que el se diera cuenta que existía si desde el incidente en la enfermería el se había dedicado evitarla toda costa tampoco es que fuera demasiado obvio en hacerlo pero ella por muy despistada que fuera podía percibir que su presencia no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo. Y aunque tratara por todos los miedos que aquello no la lastimara no lo podía hacer por que algo mas fuerte que ella había comenzado a crecer como la espuma sin siquiera detenerse a descansar un segundo, llenándola por momentos de una calidez en su pecho que después era congelado por el rechazo de el.

Pararon un momento para que ella le entregara al conserje de la escuela los objetos de la limpieza que había utilizado. Una vez cumplida su tarea ella decidió regresar al salón y no seguir incomodando a su compañero con su presencia pero para sorpresa de ella el la detuvo _"¿adonde vas Ryuzaki? La biblioteca por este lado…"_ le dijo, seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de lo despistada que era, pero a pesar de eso ella lo siguió con una sonrisa impregnada en los labios. No sabia a ciencia cierta el por que la había detenido pero no le importaba, al menos por el momento disfrutaría de aquello sintiéndose mas segura de si misma y permitiéndose caminar a su lado por aquel sendero bañado de pétalos de sakura que llevaba hacia la biblioteca.

Por otro lado para Ryoma, la cercanía de Sakuno lejos de molestarle le hacia sentir incomodo no por ella misma sino por que le recordaba la joven que había desaparecido de sus sueños le hacia sentir que de un momento a otro veria a su compañera lastimada. Giro su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo para ver a Sakuno y comprobar que lo que alguna vez sucedió en sus sueños no presentaría en la realidad; vio sus mejillas pintadas de rosa y una sonrisa amplia dibujando sus labios llenándole de su buen animo una media sonrisa dibujo el rostro del joven. Era agradable estar a su lado.

Era la primera vez que se sentía comodo con la presencia de una chica normalmente todas las mujeres que se le acercaban al primer instante le hacían un extenso interrogatorio en el que el tan solo se dedicaba a contestar con un simple y frio "uhm" sin embargo ellas no cesaban ni un solo minuto su intorragatorio a pesar de su contestación, sino todo lo contrario pareciera como si su rechazo las alentara llegando a cansarlo de aquella situación. Por obvias razones no podía mandarlas a volar como lo hacia con sus compañeros de clase por que ante todo el era un joven educado y sabia que por muy molestas que llegaran a ser las mujeres jamás debía de tratarlas mal, por lo que al final Momoshiro siempre acababa salvándole de aquella problemática situación.

Pero ahora la todo era diferente por que se encontraba con una joven que no atosigaba con preguntas absurdas, que si bien era torpe, desorientada y que en las pocas veces que hablo con ella se tardo algunos minutos en entenderle lo que decía a causa de su contante tartamudeo era agradable estar a su lado por que ella le transmitía cosas que hasta ahora eran nuevas para el pero que le hacían sentir una calidez en el corazón que no sabría explicar con palabras, tal vez todo aquello se debiera a que tenia gran parentesco con la joven de sus sueños y por eso se sentía tan cómodo con su compañía, ella le transmitía la paz que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Ryoma-kun te sientes bien?-le pregunto la joven extrañada y preocupada a la vez.

Echizen volvió a la realidad con la pregunta de Sakuno para darse que desde que vio como su rostro se iluminaba con una sonrisa el no había podido apartar su vista de ella, y ahora a que se daba cuenta incluso se había quedado atrás ¿En que momento se había detenido?

-¿Te encuentras bien Ryoma-kun?- volvió a preguntar la joven.

-vamos Ryuzaki, que aun tenemos que entregar los libros a la biblioteca- le dijo comenzando a caminar dejándola ahora ella atrás llena de confusión.

-S-si- respondió tratando de alcanzarlo.

De ahora en adelante Ryoma debía tener mas cuidado en no dejarse llevar por las miles de sensaciones que su compañera le despertaba con su sola presencia. Lo que restaba de camino a la biblioteca el joven lo recorrió con la mirada hacia delante sin que en ningún momento volver a mirar a Sakuno. Seria vergonzoso volver a ser descubierto observándola, aunque ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello pero lo mejor era no correr riesgos y que volver a sentir su cara ardiendo.

_Continuara..._

_

* * *

_

_**15/01/11**_

_Gomenasaii! Gomenasaii! TwT -ja me senti como la mama de rit-chan-san de fruits basket xD, pongamonos serios UwU- en serio mil disculpas por la tardanza, ya se que de tantas veces que me he disculpado parezco disco rayado pero aun asi les pido diculpas -w- e imploro su perdon ;w;..._

_La verdad es que tuve problemas con el capitulo, la primera mitad ya la tenia pero me comenze a debatir en si hacerlo mas dramatico y doloroso o al menos darles un poco de esperanza y felicidad, al principio pensaba poner a sakuno sola en su habitacion llorando por los sueños a causa del accidente pero al final me decidi por hacer algo lindo y comenzar acercar a esta parejita ^/^... ¿Tome una buena decision o preferian mas drama?... Ademas que estoy haciendo un pequeño songfic de otra de mis parejas favoritas de POT... un MomoxAnn que espero pronto publicar ;D_

_Bueno hasta aqui llega mi explicacion -w- y comienza mi despedida..._

_Se que no tengo derecho a pedirles esto pero me podrian regalar un review ¡por fis! acepto, criticas constructivas y sugerencias..._

_Espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado, se cuidan mucho y feliz inicio de semana!..._

_Matta~raishuu!* ;3_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6- Cosas de los dos.

_-Adiós… Ryoma-kun…_

Le había dicho con las mejillas teñidas de rosas y una sonrisa enmarcando sus labios cuando el profesor de literatura le mando llamar para dios sabe que cosa. El no dijo nada tan solo movió su cabeza a modo de despedida, ella comenzó a caminar hacia el Profesor volteando varias veces hacia el para verlo y darse cuenta como esa sonrisa que antes tenia se iba perdiendo conforme daba los pasos, una vez llego a la altura donde se encontraba el maestro dejo de voltear y así siguió incluso cuando doblaron la esquina con dirección hacia la sala de maestros.

El lo había visto todo en cámara lenta sintiendo una leve opresión en el pecho, no sabia con exactitud el significado de lo estaba sintiendo al verla partir por que después de todo la volvería a ver, no era como si Ryuzaki no fuera a regresar al salón ¿verdad?. Dirigió su vista por última vez al lugar por donde había desaparecido su compañera, suspiro. No sabia que era lo que tenia su compañera o que demonios lo unía a ella pero cualquiera que fuera la situación y estuviera relacionada con ella su cuerpo era invadido por varios escalofríos que recorrían su columna vertebral, uno tras otro, aumentando en el aquel terrible sentimiento que pocas veces pudo experimentar cuando era pequeño y despertaba en medio de la noche por culpa de una pesadilla.

-¡Hey Ryoma! ¿Que te paso te caístede la cama?- saludo burlón el recién llegado- ¿Qué te paso Ryoma no te ves muy bien?.

-No me pasa nada, tan solo tengo sueño.-respondio levemente molesto por la burla de su amigo, el joven comenzó a caminar con dirección a su salón seguido por su amigo.

-Si tu lo dices…

Momoshiro a simple vista parecería un tonto despistado pero en realidad no lo era y desde hacia varias semanas se había percatado que el comportamiento de su compañero y mejor amigo comenzaba a cambiar, que aquella serenidad era reemplazada por ansiedad, la frialdad poco a poco se estaba volviendo calidez y que aquel desinterés por los demás ya no exista y ahora toda su atención se centraba en una sola persona: Ryuzaki Sakuno. No sabia la razón o lo que hacia a Sakuno tan interesante para Ryoma pero dudaba que su amigo sintiera algo de atracción por la joven, por que su amigo jamás había mostrado algún interés por las mujeres eso era algo que lo diferenciaba de su padre y hermano mas bien era algo que lo diferenciara de cualquier joven de su edad, Ryoma era una persona única como todo Echizen. Pero si algo estaba cambiando ya sea para bien o para mal el estaría incondicionalmente brindándole su ayuda aunque sabia de ante mano que Echizen nunca se la pediría.

-Baka- suspiro- ¡oh diablos! Olvide hacer la tarea de Algebra… Echizen espera ¿hiciste la tarea de algebra? ¡pasamela!- le gritaba Momoshiro en lo que lograba dándole alcanze a su amigo.

**•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•**

Bien, desde hace ya mas o menos dos horas y media que las cosas habian dado comienzo. Primero habian tenido literatura, seguida de algebra y... tal vez habia pasado mas tiempo desde que comenzaron las clases pero no sabia dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora que se habia puesto a mirar el reloj que se encontraba arriba del pizzarron donde la maestra de ingles se apasionaba explicando las maneras de conjugar los verbos en pasado, pero el como era costumbre ya le prestaba poca atencion a la _Miss; _era una perdida de tiempo prestar atencion a algo que el ya sabia y dominaba desde hace bastante tiempo.

Vio por ultima vez el pizzarron, comprobando que la maestra seguia sin prestarle atencion por lo que ya sin problemas volteo hacia la ventana y clavar su mirar en el cielo tratando de encontrar algo interesante para ver ya que de lo contrario era seguro que se quedaria dormido sobre su mesa, pero eso le costaria otro punto menos en la materia, que para este entonces ya deberia de llevar unos 3 puntos menos. Suspiro con fastidio, queria dormir y para su mala suerte no habia nada que lo entretuviera; comenzo a observar su grupo, al parecer no era el unico con ganas de dormir ya que la mayoria hacia un esfuerzo "sobre humano" por mantener sus ojos abiertos, claro ha excepcion de Ryuzaki que era de las pocas que apreciaban el esfuerzo de la maestra por hacer que sus alumnos entendieran la materia. La veia escribir para al poco tiempo borrar lo que habia escrito, era claro no entendia ni una palabra de lo que la profesora estaba explicando pero al menos se esforzaba.

Sakuno Ryuzaki no era de las personas que destecaban por sus multiples cualidad o por que sus calificaciones en clase fueran las mas altas del grupo ni pensar que fueran las mas altas de la escuela; mas bien las cualidad mas grande que tenia su compañera era el ser malisima en lo que al tenis y deportes se tratase sin olvidar su "agraciado" sentido de orientacion, aun asi Ryoma se preguntaba la mayoria de las veces el por que no podia quitar su atencion de ella, por que como ya habia mencionado no era una persona extraordinaria que digamos; Sin embargo, algo de ella atraia al joven de mirada ambar aunque por mucho que mirase e incluso viera desde otros angulos no habia nada del otro mundo en ella. Ahora que si lo pensaba bien, tal vez ella no fuera buena en muchas cosas pero todo aquello quedaba olvidado al conocerla; se habia dado cuenta que ella no era como sus demas compañeras, Sakuno era... una buena persona. Sonrio divertido al verla borrar nuevamente la hoja del cuaderno, se sobo la cabeza desesperada.

-mou...

-mada mada dane- sonrio con arrogancia.

Ella se giro a verlo con las mejillas infladas y sonrosadas, se veia molesta y hasta cierto punto entendia la razon.

-no te burles Ryoma-kun...- él parpadeo varias veces, ella vio su cuaderno y vio que no habia escrito nada- tu ni siquiera has escrito nada en tu cuaderno de seguro que tu tampoco entiendes nada-Ryoma le mostro otra de sus tipicas sonrisas arrogantes haciendola sonrojar pero ahora de vergüenza.

-¿Eso crees?-ella le lanzo una mirada de poca confianza- Pasame tu cuaderno- ordeno,. Observo detenidamente el cuaderno y una media sonrisa se formo en sus labios, apunto unas cosas en el y despues se lo entrego a su dueña-¡Ahi esta!

-Tu...- su mirada rubi se poso en la hoja y la reviso de pies a cabeza dandose cuenta que todo estaba resuelto.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Momoshiro detras de la joven, una vez que termino la clase- ¡Oh! ¿tu si lograste terminar los ejercicios que dejo la miss?- sorprendido decia.

- No fui yo... Ryoma-kun...

-No me creyo cuando le dije que podia resolverlo, asi que tuve que demostrarselo.- la voz de Ryoma tenia entre un toque divertido y molesto.

Momoshiro abrio sus ojos tan grandes que hasta le dolieron, vio a su amigo sorprendido como si fuera la primera vez que lo habia visto ¿Ese era su amigo de la infancia? ¿Desde cuando reia por haber hecho una travesura?... Por que Ryoma jamas se divertia a costa de los demas, el no era de esas personas al menos en eso si era diferente a su padre, cuando fue que su amigo cambio. La respuesta le llego como un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-¡el fin del mundo se acerca!- grito con las manos en su cabeza en signo de desesperacion, llamando la atencion de todos sus compañeros de clase mientras que Sakuno y Ryoma lo veian como si estuviera loco.

-Mada Mada Dane...

**0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0**

Se encontraban corriendo por todas las canchas de tennis, por que segun el Entrenador Inui necesitaban mejorar su resistencia, y si no la mejoraban los partidos largos seria su perdicion.

Debia agradecerle a Inui-sensei el haberles puesto ese entrenamiento tan pesado, al menos y le habia servido para alejarse de Momoshiro que desde el incidente en la clase de ingles no lo habia dejado de molestar preguntandol_e _una sarta de estupideces, que por mas que trataba de no irritarse no lo conseguia y es que su amigo conocia la manera de hacerlo perder su caracteristica tranquilidad.

-¡Vaya que eres rapido Echizen!-jadeando se habia acercado su mejor amigo- ¿no estaraas molesto por todo lo que te dije, verdad?- Ryoma no respondio- oh! vamos Ryoma... tan solo estaba jugando.- rio divertido. Pero al igual que antes, el de mirada gatuno apresuro el paso dejandolo una vez mas resagado con los demas.

-"Si como no, estaba jugando"-penso ironico Ryoma conforme se alejaba-eso que se lo crea su abuela.

Siguio corriendo sin deterse, digamos que le estaba haciendo un favor a su amigo por que si llegaba acercarse y hacer otro de sus comentarios estaba seguro que nunca llegaria a viejo. Le oia hablarle entre jadeos por el ejercicio pero el nunca le presto atencion creyendo que se trataba de otra de sus bromas y por que simplemente al muy tonto no se le entendia nada.

Y fue cuando dio vuelta en una esquina que lo entendio todo. Sakuno Ryuzaki, su compañera, la misma que ocaciono que su amigo lo agarrara de _bajada _estaba ahi, de pie junto al entrenador, vistiendo su uniforme para el club de tenis femenil hablando y sonriendo a Inui-sensei. De pronto se sintio realmente irritado, no sabia si a ciencia a cierta si era por seguir escuchando la molesta voz de su amigo, el que ya estaba acalorado y cansado de estar corriendo como un idiota mientras el entrenador se distraia o quizas lo que mas le molestaba era que Sakuno estuviera ahi, coqueteandole al idota del entrenador... ¡No! ¡diablos! El calor le estaba afectando... y mucho.

A ligero el paso, deteniendose a la altura en donde se encontraban su entrenador y Sakuno. Inui lo miro extrañado.

-Los diez minutos para correr ya terminaron-dijo de una forma fria y cortante, mientras se quitaba su gorra y comenzaba hacerse aire con ella. Su mirada ambar se dirigio a la jovenq ue ahi se encontraba, viendola con tal intensidad que Sakuno bajo la irada como si hubiera sido regañada-Voy a tomar agua.- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de marcharse.

La joven triste por la forma en la via visto siguio timidamente su recorrido hasta que se perdio de vista. No entiendia porque la habia visto asi, sabia que desde lo ocurrido en la mañana habia estado un poco irritado pero ahora que lo vio a los ojos encontro algo mas, casi podria jurar que su mirada le habia dicho que la odiaba. ¿Pero que habia hecho para que se molestara de esa manera? Al menos ella estaba consiente de que no habia hecho nada malo, pero con lo despistada que era habria pasado algo por alto; escucho que el entrenador Inui la llamaba pero no le presto atencion ella tan solo seguia caminando por donde se habia ido Ryoma.

**0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0**

**T**enia la esperanza de que el agua fria lograra calmar el calor que sentia y por que no tambien la furia que seguia sin aplacarse apesar de que ya no estaba presenciando aquella escena, tal vez el que se Sakuno hubiera estado ahi si le habia molestado y mas de que queria aceptar. Quito su cabeza del grifo, algunas gotas mojaron parte de su ropa llegando hasta la piel de la espalda y parte del pecho dandose cuenta que en su arranque olvido traerse una toalla para secarse. Sacudio su cabeza como lo hacen los perros pero aun asi seguian callendo gotas de agua aunque en menor cantidad; si lo mejor era regresar a lo vestidores por su toalla antes qde que se mojara mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Ryoma-kun...- Escucho que pronunciaban su nombre, sin embargo el jamas se giro a ver la persona que le llamaba.

-¿Necesitabas algo?

Frio. Eso fue lo que sintio Sakuno despues de escuchar su contestacion, sabia que estaba moleso y hasta cierto punto se hacia a la idea de que él se comportaria asi con ella pero es muy diferente imaginarselo a vivirlo.

-Ano... Ryoma-kun- comenzo dudosa-Yo...siento mucho lo que sucedio en la mañana...-Ryoma se giro viendola cara a cara. Ella por su parte agacho la cabeza avergonzada- o si hize algo que te molestara... no era mi intencion hacerte pasar un mal rato, yo...

-No haz hecho nada malo.- dijo el suspirando impidiendo que terminara de disculparse.

-Pero...-alzo su vista para encontrarse con Ryoma viendo hacia un costado y con una mano en su nuca.

-Estaba acalorado y tenia sed eso es todo.- ella sonrio dejandole caer una toalla en la cabeza.-¿Que?

-Olvidaste tu toalla...-decia ella mientras secaba su cabello- ademas si no te secas pronto tu playera estara empapada.

Él no dijo nada tan solo se dejo haceer aunque no lo entendia del todo bien por que se dejaba si nunca habia permitido que una chica se le acercara tanto y es que el contacto que estaba teniendo con la joven se estaba volviendo demasiado intimo, y aunque eso lo tenia claro no tenia fuerzas para alejarla el contacto y la cercania con ella era como si ella lo hechizara con su calidez. Trato de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, alzo un poco la vizta para pedirle a Sakuno que se detuviera que ya no era necesario lo que estaba haciendo pero se topo con su rostro demaciado cerca del suyo, su rostro comenzo arder.

Sakuno por su parte no estaba en mejores condiciones que el joven, no sabia de donde habia reunido valor para acercarse a él y comenzarle a secar su cabello. En ningun momento penso lo que conyevaria llevar acabo esa accion y es que la timidez se habia ido, jamas se puso a pensar que aquello que estaba haciendo era tan intimo que cualquiera que los viera malinterpretaria las cosas todos pensarian que ella y Ryoma eran... Una gran vergüenza la invadio por completo, el calor se hizo insoportable

Sentia su corazon paltitar con fuerza y el calor que habia dismunuido aumento rapidamente ¿Que diablos le estaba pasando? y desde cuando el coraje se habia ido, volvio a molestarse pero ahora Sakuno no tenia nada que ver con su molestar, ahora estaba enojado consigo mismo por no controlar sus emociones. La volteo y supo en ese momento qe jamas debio haberlo hecho; ella estaba tan cerca que tan solo con levantar un poco mas cabeza y acabaria rostro ardio, gracias al cielo que traia la toalla cubriendo toda su cabeza.

-¿Estas bien Ryoma-kun?-Pregunto la chica al sentir como se tensaba.

-...Hai...-respondio alejandose un poco de ella. Dandole la espalda y Comenzando a secarse el solo.

-Ryoma-kun...?-Pregunto temerosa por su lejania, pensaba qe habia hecho algo que lo hubiera molestado.

-Arigato na, Ryuzaki...-Aun dandole la espalda, deslizo la toalla de su cabeza dejandola en su cuello para despues marcharse.

Ryuzaki tan solo se le qedo viendo hasta que se perdio de su vista, aun dudaba que entre ella y Ryoma hubiera algo que los uniera pero ahora que habia hablado con el comenzaba a dudarlo. Y es que una voz interna le decia que aquello era una mentira que ella se habia empeñado en creer para no salir lastimada. Creeria en esa voz, creeria con todas sus fuerzas en qe eso podria ser posible, tal vez sufriria un poco por qe tratar con Echizen era dificil pero no tanto ya qe ahora habian conversado sin ningun problema incluso sintio como si ella y Ryoma, con el pasar de los dias, se estuvieran Uniendo mucho mas...

Continuara...

waa! Perdonen la tardanza en actualizar pero pasaron muchas cosas D:... primero qe nada el capitulo tenia una parte hecha y hace meses que lo estaba terminando incluso tenia muchas ideas para este cap pero sienpre qe trataba de escribir alguno de mis familiares me venia a molestar, hasta creo qe lo hacen a proposito ¬¬... otra de las tantas y para mi mala suerte es qe ya lo habia terminado pero en una de esas se me fue la luz cuando lo estaba guardando y se perdio la informacion DX todo por la lentitud de mi anterior compu... hasta el dia de hoy qe me encontre sola en casa es qe lo pude terminar :D

La verdad no trae nada de el otro mundo,, solo qe Ryoma comienza a ponerle nombre a todo lo qe siente por sakuno, supongo qe eso es bueno no?... Gracias a todos por sus comentarios hacia este fic, me agrada qe les guste :3...

Espero no tardar tanto en la proxima actualizacion,,, y continuar con otros fics qe tengo preparados para publicar

se cuidan mucho!

buen fin de semana!


End file.
